


Tender Shelter

by peanutbutter_kitz



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), TFTBL - Fandom, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Cutesy, Dehydration, First Time, Fluff, Good Guy Jack, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Illnesses, Insomnia, M/M, Malnourishment, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Drugs, More characters to be added, Omega Rhys, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PA!Rhys, Protective Jack, Rating May Change, Romance, Sleep Deprivation, Smut, Warnings May Change, first heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbutter_kitz/pseuds/peanutbutter_kitz
Summary: Rhys needs to find a better way to continue working as Handsome Jack's PA, that doesn't include eight cups of coffee a day to battle his insomnia.When Rhys collapses in Handsome Jack's office, the CEO immediately rushes him down to medical by carrying him down in the elevator himself. What everyone thought was going to be a simple 'working himself too hard' scenario, has actually developed into Rhys not being able to use his suppressers and face the possibility of going through heats alone.Now the Handsome Hero couldn't let that happen to his cupcake now can he?





	1. Coffee Addict

**Author's Note:**

> It seems I am getting worse and worse at creating summaries XD
> 
> So I've been working on this fic for a while now, but as it's getting to crunch time at uni and I'm finding less and less time to write, I decided to start uploading now so my AO3 didn't become barren and neglected.
> 
> I'll probably update this every Sunday and the rating/warnings may change and tags/characters will be added.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Rhys pinches the bridge of his nose as  _ another _ meeting request from R&D pings into his inbox. 

Jack has rescheduled them five different times now and they're  _ so _ needy! They always need to show off their latest invention to the big boss alpha, always ranting some recycled speech on how it'll ‘help Hyperion’.

It wouldn't be too bad, but now they're just being plain rude... Constantly blaming  _ him _ for all of this. He has it in mind to tell Jack about some of the god awful stuff they're saying to him, just to watch in amusement as the CEO makes his own personal ' _ Hunger Games'  _ in the Stalker pit. 

But he didn't want to be labelled a tattletale.

He also didn't want his boss thinking he can't handle some choice words from the department heads.

So, with another sip of his coffee, he deals with it, sending them  _ another _ apology email and telling them they are on the list, pushing it to the back burner as he grimaces into the empty abyss that is now his coffee cup. 

Sighing, he stands and walks over toward the coffee machine in the corner of Jack's office, tipping out the cold liquid from this morning to brew a new pot. He is drinking  _ way _ too much of this.

Insomnia has always been a big- no,  _ massive _ \- part to Rhys' life. Before, when he worked in middle management, it was easy to balance and never really let it hinder him. Yeah, it'd be about three in the morning until he  _ actually _ fell asleep, some nights not at all, but he's always caught up; having a nap after work or staying in bed all of Sunday. But now, working for Handsome Jack, he finds himself struggling to get the sleep his body so desperately desires. He works until ridiculous o'clock in the morning, not giving his brain ample amount of time to wind down to go to sleep. He's required to wake up at six am every weekday to be in the office for seven and weekends, especially now that Maliwan have released their new product line, are spent doing left over paperwork that has been piling up in the office.

Coffee has become his new best friend, but he's even starting to find a dislike to that... Eight cups everyday is definitely  _ not _ the healthiest option.

He's pretty certain that Jack has noticed too... Whether it be the dark circles around his eyes, the heavy bags underneath, the way his body seemed to slump forward a little now or maybe even his smell-

FUCK...

When was the last time he'd taken his suppressors?! 

The last thing he needed right now was to go into heat! With all the work and fatigue creeping up on him, he doesn't think he'll be able to take it. Physically  _ and _ mentally.

"Hey Rhysie." Jack suddenly calls through his comm, causing the young omega to jump slightly. "Sorry princess, did I scare ya? Thought you'd be used to this shit by now, my little jumpy bunny." He teases, the smirk evident in his voice.

"Hi Jack, what do you want?" Rhys sighs, suppressing a yawn, a small grain of joy burning inside of him now that he can finally pour his cup of coffee.

"Jus' wonderin' if you knew when that R&D meeting is? I'm walkin' round here and the next person that tells me there isn't a meeting is gonna get their frickin' head blown off." He basically sing songs, his fake cheerfulness grating on the brunette.

"You rescheduled, remember? You told me that 'watching that cat with the bag on its head is  _ waaaaay _ more fun than sitting in a room full of scientists that are probably all infected with every single disease on Pandora.'" He replies, monotone and word for word.

"Oh shit, I forgot about that video!" Jack laughs, "Have you seen that shit Rhysie? I've watched it a good ten times now. Fuckin' brilliant." He continues and Rhys can already see him wiping a stray tear from his eye, "Anyway kiddo, I'm gonna make my way back to you. See you in a few." 

Rhys can't help the heavy exhale as his comm goes dead.

"Why god... Why me?" He mutters, his head rolling back before he makes his way back to his desk.

He didn't hate Jack. In fact, the pair had a great friendship and work relationship going for themselves and, Rhys would never admit it, but yeah, he has a little omega crush on the alpha... But, currently, in his state of mind and exhaustion, he couldn't see himself enjoying the next two hours being filled with Jack laughing at stupid cat videos.

* * *

If he hears, one more laugh, bang, bell or even a fucking 'meow', he's fairly certain he's going to airlock the first ten things he can put his hands on... And he'll make sure one of them is Jack.

Rhys has been staring at the same document, the same line and the same  _ word _ for the past fifteen minuets now. His eyes are sore, his head is banging and his body protests each time he moves.

He didn't know it was physically this possible for eyelids to feel  _ this _ heavy.

"Bit of a boring day, huh babe?" Jack suddenly questions, his hands coming down, a little too roughly, on his shoulders, causing him to jump, his fingertips rubbing small circles into his clothes.

"Mm..." Rhys hums, his head lolling back a little to the comforting touches.

"You smell different... You feelin' alright? You said you were on suppressors, right?" Jack mutters, his massage becoming a little stronger.

"Mm..." Rhys hums- wait... Did he just do that? He can't remember.

"You actually gonna speak to me kiddo? Or just hum at me like a broken generator?" 

"Mm..." Rhys hum- yeah he's definitely already done that. "Sorry, just thinking about this form and whether to pass it forward or not. It's not overly important, just interesting." He mutters, rubbing his hands on his face in an attempt to wake himself up. 

Jack notices, but doesn't bring it up.

"Well go ahead kitten... Got nothing better to do. If it's interesting, I'm interested." He sighs, his hands slipping off of his PA's shoulders and falling to his side as he makes his way back to his desk.

Honestly, he was a little worried for the kid. He'd seen how much coffee he's gone through over the past week and even he, the frickin'  _ CEO _ , didn't drink  _ that _ much! He always looks tired now a days and is even beginning to get a little forgetful and clumsy, seeming to daydream randomly and at important times. However, Jack tries not to worry over it  _ too _ much. Rhys is sensible. He can take care of himself and would request a break if necessary.

Besides, whenever  _ Jack _ brought it up, he'd get all huffy and snappy, accusing the CEO of wanting to get rid of him or some crap.

It's best to just leave him to it...

"Ugh... Jack," Rhys suddenly starts, looking through the draws of his desk, before giving up and drumming his fingers on the table, "you don't know where that file on the incoming shipments is do you? I can't remember if we have a lot free so I might have to clear and reschedule." He sighs, rubbing at his temples.

"Over with the air lock upgrade and the new Hyperion shuttle designs, princess." He replies, his attention on the file Rhys has sent him.

Rhys stands a little too quickly, the room suddenly spinning, his head pulsing and vision blurring, causing him to grab the table for support. His breathing grows heavier and quicker, his chest feeling as if it had a belt wrapped around it. He groans in his throat, pressing his fingertips to his forehead, before walking toward the side counter in search of the file. However, his headache seems to grow with each step, causing his eyebrows to knit together in discomfort and his teeth chew on his inner cheek.

_ 'C'mon Rhys, power through it. Just grab the file and you can sit back down at your desk!'  _ He urges himself. But his foot catches on his other and within a split second, everything seems to go in slow motion as he can feel himself lose his balance and begin his descent to the floor, undoubtedly crashing down into a crumpled heap.

“Rhys?!” Jack calls, suddenly appearing at his side, “Hey princess, you OK? What’s wrong?” He soothes, hands gently worrying over the younger man, pulling him to rest his head in his lap.

“Jack~” Rhys breathes, his eyes barely remaining open, just small little slits as his body becomes heavy and eyes tired.

“Yeah kitten, I’m right here, tell me what’s wrong.” He coo’s fingers gently carding through his hair.

“Tired… So.. ti..” He sighs, lulling to Jack’s touches and finally fading into the most peaceful sleep he’s had in weeks.

* * *

“I need a med team up here now!” Jack exclaims, his hand gripping his comm so hard, he can feel it creak in his palm, before pocketing it in his breast pocket, to return to worrying over his PA.

He should’ve sent him home to rest, or to the doctors for a check up.

When was the last he even  _ went _ for a checkup?

It can’t have been the mandatory one that he had to become his PA, can it? Surely Rhys is more sensible and responsible than that...

But his scent is so different.

It kinda smelt stale… Not terrible. In fact, he still smells better than most omega’s the CEO has come across before, but his usual smell is much sweeter and… enticing.

Yeah, OK, he has a thing for his PA, sue him (Good luck- multi billionaire CEO remember?). He’s attractive, sweet smelling, funny, polite, snarky… and causes the alpha to gravitate toward him, scaring him with how much he always wanted to be close to him.

“H-Handsome Jack sir, is everything al-?” A medic suddenly interrupts, poking his head around the office door.

“Does everything  _ look _ alright, jackass?! Get over here and help me!” He orders, nodding his head down to gesture toward the young brunette in his lap. The medic quickly rushes over, followed by two others, kneeling down by the man’s side and checking the PA over.

“Call the ward to get a bed set up, he needs to be in for a few nights.”

“W-wait, overnight?! I thought it’d just be a quick fix… What’s wrong with him?” Jack worries, gently petting Rhys’ hair as he watches his chest rise and fall heavily.

“Sir, we can’t properly diagnose him here, but he is seriously ill. I’d say fatigue, malnourishment… He needs to be given nutrients. He won’t get it from normal meals and drinks.” The medic replies, “You can come with-“ 

“Of  _ course _ I’m coming with you, you asshole. He’s my fucking  _ PA! _ ” Jack snarls, gathering the brunette in his arms, “Just make sure that bed is ready. He’s gonna be down there in about five minuets and I expect him to receive the  _ best _ treatment you can offer and more!” He continues, carrying Rhys into the elevator, using the CEO override to only stop at the medical floor.

“You should’ve told me Rhysie…” He begins, pressing his nose into the crook of the younger man’s neck, scenting his constantly failing and souring smell, trying desperately to bring some life back into it, “You should’ve told me that something was wrong."

He tries not to let it bother him so much, but he can’t lie… it kinda hurt that the younger man hadn’t asked for some time off or even indicated that he was feeling low.

Did he not trust him?

Did he think that he wouldn’t permit him the time that he needed?

Surely he remembers that he has six weeks of paid holiday time a year?

"J-Jack..?" Rhys stammers, gradually coming to in the older man's arms, his head lifting slightly and arms coming up to wrap gently around the CEO's shoulders, "w-what happen... No, where are we going?! I still have paperwork to-" he insists, trying to get Jack to release him to stand on his own two feet.

"Ah ah babe,” Jack starts, holding him a little tighter, just enough that he can keep him in his arms securely, without hurting him, “No more paperwork for a bit… you’re staying in the hospital for a while. Someone hasn’t been looking after himself." He replies, his words caring but firm.

"N-No... I.. I need... To..." He breathes, his words becoming slurred and his eyelids growing heavy.

"Just sleep kitten, I'll get this all sorted." Jack soothes, his words a promise as Rhys' head falls back again and his arms slip from the broader man's shoulders. "There better be a bed ready for Rhys!" Jack's voice carries through the medical ward, once the elevator has slowed to a stop and the doors have opened.

“Handsome Jack, sir, in here please.” A woman calls, leading him through a doorway and gesturing for him to lie Rhys down on the bed. He steps back as more doctors flood into the room, crowding the PA. Jack leans against the wall, arms crossing tightly over his chest as he watches with a stone glare and careful eyes, his teeth chewing on the inner part of his cheeks.

He’s just going to have to wait and hope that it’s nothing too serious.

* * *

Watching the kid was kind of heartbreaking. His usual rosey cheeks are now deathly pale. His bright eyes are now closed and surrounded by dark circles, sunken in… And the cheery, warm smile is now completely wiped away.

He shuffles his chair closer to the edge of the bed, bringing a hand up to stroke the younger man’s cheek gently. He rests his chin on the omega’s pillow, nuzzling his nose against the crook of his neck. 

"I don't know if you can hear me princess, but I'm gonna make sure you get better, OK?" Jack starts, running his fingers gently through the man's hair, "It'll be my personal mission to make sure that you're OK."

Jack stayed with him that night, never once taking his eyes from his still form, his fingers gently tracing over his pale flesh, if they weren't carding through his hair or fiddling with a coffee cup. He'd occasionally worry the bed sheets, moving them to straighten them out, even though they hadn't been moved.

However, even he, the big, badass CEO of Hyperion gets tired, and at some point during the night, his eyes drag closed and his head settles on the edge of the mattress beside Rhys' torso.


	2. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys recovers in hospital, much to his annoyance (do you know how much paperwork he has?!), and Nisha forces Jack to get some fresh air and give the omega some space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response for this has been amazing! Thank you guys!  
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter just as much ^.^

"It wreaks of Alpha in here." Timothy mutters, eyeing the CEO from the doorway.

"Well that's what you get when you put overprotective asshole Alpha's who can't confess to their obvious feelings in the same room as a deathly sick Omega. He's scented the shit out of Rhys." Nisha replies, popping her hip out to rest a hand on top of it, watching Jack's shoulders rise and fall at a steady pace as he continues his sleep.

"Scented? He smells more like he's plastered his smell over him." Tim counters.

"Handsome Jack" she starts shrugging her shoulders and approaching said man, "his own, one of a kind Alpha." She finishes, glancing back at the doppelgänger, before bringing a hand up to prod at the broad man's cheek. "Hey! Asshole. Get up." She orders, earning a low growl from the man as he slowly comes to.

"Fuck off."

"Nope. Get up. Me and you are going for a walk and to get you some proper food and a shower. Two days cooped up in here isn't good for you, or the paperwork piling up on your desk. Timothy's gonna watch over Rhys for a while." She instructs, basically pushing him off his chair.

"If I didn't like you so much Nish, you'd be a dead woman walking." He snarls, brushing himself off and pushing back a few loose strands of hair from his face. "You don't take your eyes off him Timmy... Anything happens, notify me immediately." He orders, firm but calm to his doppelgänger, earning a certain nod in reply.

Taking a single glance back toward the sickly omega, Jack turns and follows Nisha out into the corridor, walking by her side to the elevator.

"So what happened Jackie?" She hums, pressing the elevator call button, before crossing her arms over her chest.

"I told you, he just collapsed and-" Jack starts, slightly agitated that he is having to explain this  _ again _ .

"Not that." She cuts in, "I mean, with  _ you _ and the kid... Since when did you start caring so much about employees? I mean, I know he's a pretty little thing, but what about the 'no sex with employees' rule you had going on?"

"We haven't had sex!" He exclaims, rather suddenly, swallowing hard at his sudden outburst and becoming thankful that his mask is hiding the blush spread over his cheeks. However, it doesn't stop the smirk and accusing glance from the lawbringer.

"I-I dunno... I guess it just... Happened. One minuet he's just my PA and then next, I'm noticing how good he smells, how gorgeous he is and-" he interrupts himself with a cough to clear his throat.

Him and Nisha are close and he's unloaded stuff related to 'feelings' before, but he didn't like to ramble about it.

"Wow... So Handsome Jack has fallen hard, huh? Honestly didn't think I'd see the day." She breathes with a low whistle.

“I haven’t fallen-“ Jack scoffs, rolling his eyes.

“Oh, so you won’t mind if I steal him from you then? He is pretty... Bet he's  _ very _ submissive too.” Nisha interrupts, a smirk etching into her lips.

“Don’t put your dirty, alpha paws on  _ my _ omega.” Jack growls, involuntary or not, earning a chuckle from the woman. “Shut up.” he bristles, crossing his arms tightly over his chest.

* * *

"Me and grumpy ass are back." Nisha announces, walking through the hospital room doorway, drawing Tim's attention.

"Grumpy? You still haven't chilled out then?" Tim chuckles, leaning back in his chair.

"Well, he was... But then I mentioned that I might go for Rhys," Nisha begins, a playful smirk on her face, "but he was warning me to stay away... Now he's just stroppy because he called Rhys  _ 'his omega' _ ." She chuckles, leaning up the wall, crossing a foot over another, eyeing Jack on the other side of the room.

"Heh... I don't remember agreeing to that." A weak, hoarse voice suddenly answers.

"Rhysie!~" Jack breathes, swiftly moving to his bedside, a hand making home in his hair.

"Hey." The brunette weakly smiles, a yawn forcing past his lips.

"You idiot! If you  _ ever _ begin to feel ill again, you tell me! Either take some time off or lower the work load! Malnutrition, fatigue... You fucker!" Jack scolds.

"I'm sorry Jack." Rhys whines, his words quiet and sorrowful.

"Don't apologise." Jack whispers, pressing his forehead to Rhys', inhaling his scent and leaving his own, nuzzling close.

Rhys' hands come up, shakily and slow, to tangle his fingers in Jack's hair, bringing him close and pressing the tips of their noses together.

"C'mon twinny, let's jet, they seem to be OK." Nisha calls, prodding the doppelgänger and leading him out of the room.

"Now," Rhys starts once the pair have left, "what's this about me being  _ your _ omega?" He teases, earning a groan from the CEO.

"Don't  _ you _ start cupcake." He sighs.

"I can be... Y'know." Rhys suddenly blurts out, his cheeks flushing red.

“Can be what?” Jack asks. He knows what Rhys is referring to… he just wants to clarify before he jumps the gun.

"Y-Your omega..." He stammers, his eyes looking anywhere but the CEO.

There's a few moments of silence between them, an awkward few moments that are a bit too long for Rhys' liking, before Jack finally nods.

"Yeah," he starts, taking Rhys' chin between his thumb and finger, tilting his head gently to look at him, "I'd like that." He smirks, his thumb gently brushing his skin.

Rhys’ hands smooth gently through the older man’s hair, fingers curling with the shorter strands at the nape of his neck.

“I knew you would.” He giggles, tugging the other down slightly to press their lips together. Jack chews on the younger man's bottom lip, worrying it between his teeth and smirking as he gently clambers onto the bed, caging the other against the mattress. Rhys' left leg raises, his knee resting on Jack's hip, fingers stilling in his hair to push them impossibly closer, soaking up the warmth of the body on top of him and lulling to his scent. He can feel Jack's lips working against his own, pulling back, just to press against him again with more vigour, sucking gently.

"That was nice." Rhys hums when they finally pull away, the side of their noses pressed flush together as Jack rests his forehead on the brunette's.

"Feeling any better princess?" Jack teases, waggling his eyebrows down at him.

"Actually, it's made me feel a little light headed." Rhys giggles, egging the CEO on.

"Oh, well... How about we get you feeling like you're on the moon, huh?" He purrs, dipping down again to cover Rhys' lips with his own, despite the laughter bubbling from him.

"Mr Rhys?" A doctor suddenly calls, his knuckles rapping on the door breaking the pair from their embrace.

"Oh c'mon doc... Ruined the moment." Jack whines, causing Rhys to laugh more, a heavy blush setting in.

"S-Sorry sir... I heard he was awake. I need to run some tests on his vitals." He stammers, standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Knock yourself out. Fancy putting a 'do not disturb' sign on the door on your way out though, huh?" He teases, waggling his eyes at the young omega in bed.

* * *

Once the doctor had left, Jack clambered onto the hospital bed and laid beside Rhys, the brunette tucking in against his side, head coming to rest of his chest and gradually lulled into sleep by Jack's steady heartbeat and the gentle rise and fall of his chest. Jack is still awake, his alpha senses demanding that he remain watching over the omega in case anything were to happen and in case any unwanted presence entered to interfere his calm, peaceful sleep.

His fingers skate gently through the younger man's hair, his nails scratching softly at his scalp to soothe his sleep even further and also bringing a type of calm washing over himself as well.

The doctors had told him that, when Rhys gets the go ahead to actually leave the medical ward, he would need a hand getting back on his feet, due to his body coming off of the force fed nutrients and sleep, to processing everything itself. He'd also need to be medically examined once a week to ensure that his omega genes are still in check and haven't taken a hit from the sudden illness.

Oh, and he'd also need some time off work. But that was a given. Jack had practically laughed in the doctors face when they'd told him that, like he wasn't going to force the kid to have a few days and/or weeks off after this.

Honestly, did people really think him  _ that _ unreasonable?

Plus... Rhys  _ has _ been, and needs to remain so, off his suppressors recently. Due to the malnutrition, it's required Rhys remains off them for a good two months before resuming his prescription, as they themselves can eat up a quarter of what an omega takes in.

His heat is definitely due soon...

Not that Jack is looking for an excuse to be with him during that, they did kinda just become a thing... Just sayin', but he doesn't know how Rhys'll cope with a heat, this early into his recovery. He wants to watch over him, look after him,  _ protect _ him during the difficult stage ahead.

Dipping his head down he presses a gentle, soft kiss onto the Omega's temple, quietly admiring the small upward quirk of his lips and the way his eyebrows twitch upwards.

It's not too long after that Jack falls asleep.

* * *

He kind of expected to be awake before Rhys, simply because he imagines that the omega is a lot more drained, physically and mentally, than he is, but he's woken the next day by soft, gentle touches to his face and light kisses on the crook of his neck.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Jack mumbles, cracking his eyes open slightly to look down at the younger man and plant a kiss on his forehead.

"Shouldn't  _ I _ be saying that to  _ you _ ?" Rhys giggles, nuzzling closer to the broad CEO.

"You're the beautiful one." Jack tiredly purrs, rubbing his fingers in gentle circles on the omega's hip.

" _ You're _ the sleepy one." Rhys teases, earning a low groan from the alpha as he shuffles down further under the covers.

"Think we can just sleep through today kitten?" He mutters, turning onto his side to press his face into the other man's chest, inhaling his scent heavily and listening to his increasing heartbeat.

"I've been asleep  _ too _ long Jack." Rhys whines, gingerly bringing his hand up to card gently into the CEO's hair, softly playing with the shorter strands at the nape of his neck. "And I remember there being a ton of paperwork pilling up on your desk..." He adds. Some warm air escapes Jack's mouth as he sighs, blossoming over Rhys' hospital gown, seeping through onto his chest, being the only place it can go.

"I guess you're right..." He basically whines, moving away from the omega, swinging his legs out of the bed to rest on the floor, sitting on the edge of the mattress, "I better leave you to get better too... Pretty sure the quack has some stuff to go over with you-" he continues, before arms suddenly wrap around his waist, gently trying to tug him back.

"I didn't mean go yet..." Rhys mutters, a blush dusting over his cheeks, his eyes darting around the room to look anywhere but at the alpha.

"Why's that princess?" Jack smirks, taking Rhys chin between his thumb and finger, drawing their eyes together.

"Because I want to cuddle you some more." He replies, his voice quiet and small.

"All you need to do is ask kitten... I could cuddle you all day." He coo's, easily falling back to wrap the sheets back around him, Rhys quickly curling up into him.

"I want you to." Rhys hums, relaxing easily into Jack gentle touches.

"You were just saying about the paperwork." Jack chuckles, nuzzling his nose into the brunette's hair.

"Yeah, well... That's more important. I'm just letting you know how much I wanna stay cuddled up with you." He sighs, looking up at the older man.

"Trust me babe,  _ nothing _ is more important than you." The CEO smirks, taking the opportunity to press another kiss over his lips.

"Are you trying to butter me up, Mr Hyperion?" Rhys purrs, chewing gently on his bottom lip. 

However, before Jack has a chance to reply, a strong knock sounds at the door and the doctor enters, obviously trying to ignore how tangled in the sheets the pair are and informing Rhys it's time for his check up.

"I'll take off for a few babe, get some of that paperwork done so you don't have to worry your pretty little noggin' about it, OK?" Jack announces, moving to get out of bed, but not before pressing a kiss to the centre of the omega's forehead, "I'll see you in a few hours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me on Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite


	3. Primal Instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bad news just doesn't seem to stop for poor Rhysie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie... I almost forgot it was update day today...  
> I remembered last minuet to upload. I've been so bust this week with uni deadlines, I'm losing track of my days X'D  
> I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as much as you have been the others.

Rhys is... Different when Jack gets back from the office.

His demeanour is different. He's more curled up, small and closed off than he was previous.

Honestly, it worried him. To see him looking so alone and... Scared. That is definitely fear.

"Hey kitten, you OK?" The CEO calls softly, sitting down on the edge of the bed and bringing a hand gingerly forward to brush his shoulder.

"T-They told me... They told me that, god, all the things they could've told me~... They told me that I can't take my suppressors for another two months! Some shit about the tablets taking up the nutrients in my body or whatever." He groans, pinching the bridge of his nose and rubbing it slightly.

"Hey, it's OK princess... It's just two months, you can be go back to normal in no time." Jack tries to soothe, bringing his hand up to run lightly through the brunette's shoulder.

"No, you don't get it, that's  _ two _ heats!~" Rhys argues, clearly trying to get a point across, which Jack isn't seeing.

"You've got me... I can help you through them-" Jack starts, before he's cut off by a heavy sigh.

"No... I've- I've never gone through a heat before. Never  _ wanted _ to go through a heat before. As soon as I found out I was omega, I was instantly on the suppressors... This'll be my first  _ ever _ heat." He admits, his words shaky and eyes looking uncertainly at the alpha.

"I can- um-" Jack starts, cutting himself off with a low cough to clear his throat, "that is, if you want me to... Help you through it. I mean, unless you have a plan for this, or if you plan to go through it alone, which I  _ really _ don't recommend 'cause I've heard it's really bad and-" he continues, beginning to ramble on, before a finger comes up to gently press against his lips.

"I... I trust you. I want you to look after me, I don't want to do it alone. I've heard of omega's  _ dying _ from doing it alone because they're not feeding themselves or getting enough water because the drive can get so bad that they forget, and they don't even know what  _ day _ it is and they overwork themselves and  _ die _ from exhaustion... I've also heard about omega's heat scents getting so bad that, in their heat haze they've forgotten to lock the door, and alphas follow the scent, break into their houses and- _ and _ -!" Rhys babbles, his words tangling in with one another, his breathing becoming erratic and tears welling in his eyes as he worries over the situation.

"Hey, hey, hey..." Jack soothes, his fingertips gently skating over his cheeks, calming him down enough to the point where the only noise he makes is a soft hiccup, "it's OK kitten. I'm gonna take the best care of you. No knothead alpha is getting into your place when I'm there and I'm gonna feed and water you like you're a fucking  _ plant _ ." He continues, smirking when that earns a soft chuckle from the younger brunette, "OK sweet pea? Stop worrying about it. You'll have a good time, promise... Money back guarantee." He finishes, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

"A good time, huh?" Rhys smirks, his cheeks slightly dusted with a pink blush and his eye looking up at Jack through his lashes.

"Uh-huh," Jack purrs, nodding his head proudly, "you're gonna come round from your heat haze,  _ begging _ for your next heat... Begging for the soft, buzzing  _ ache _ in your lower back, the purple bruises all over your tender, milky flesh and the feeling of sleepiness washing over you after all the action. You're gonna want to hear your heart  _ pounding _ in your chest so  _ hard _ , it feels like it's gonna fracture a rib and so  _ loud _ it sounds like it's in your head and you're gonna want to feel my heart thrumming against my chest as your hands rest on it to steady yourself as our skin rubs against one another and you ride me into next week... You're  _ never _ going to want to go back onto suppressors ever  _ again _ sweetcheeks." He continues, whispering his words like a sweet, anticipated promise into the shell of his PA's ear. 

There's a moments hesitation between the pair, where Jack pulls away slightly to look at the younger man's wide eyes and plump parted lips as he soaks in everything the CEO has just said. He's fairly certain the omega mutters a curse under his breath, but he's too caught up by the hand sliding up the back of his back and onto his head, fingers tangling in his hair and lips pressing against his as Rhys jerks his head down to his own.

* * *

Jack wakes up to an empty bed, but not a cold one. Propping himself up, his eyes scan over the room, before wandering to the bathroom, Rhys is probably in there.

He doesn't remember falling asleep. He remembers Rhys' lips pressed against his own, before the younger man began complaining of tiredness again, snuggling down into the sheets.

However, the CEO is suddenly pulled from his thoughts when he hears a loud bang from the bathroom, instantly putting him into action, pulling the covers from himself and darting toward the bathroom, ripping the door open. He can't help but mutter a curse, turned back to press the emergency button on the bed, before returning to where the brunette has collapsed to the floor, his chest heaving and struggling for air.

"Babe, you're OK, c'mon. I've called the doc, let me get you back into bed." He panics, gently taking the older man into his arms, carrying him across the room and ever so carefully placing him back onto the mattress, just as the doctor bursts in.

"What happened?" He urges, taking to Rhys' bedside, bringing an oxygen mask forward to press over the omega's mouth and nose, before pressing the cool metal of his stethoscope to his chest.

"I-I don't know, he went to the bathroom, there was a bang and I open the door to find him collapsed and trying to breathe." Jack stammers, trying to collect himself.

There's a few silent seconds, where Rhys' breathing begins to even out and the doctor pulls away.

"He's OK… Malnourishment can cause fatigue and breathing issues whilst recovering. Nothing we can do other than keep an oxygen mask handy and reduce the amount of times he has to get up. If he ever needs to get up again, make sure either you or one of the nurses is on hand." The doctor explains, deeming his work done and leaving the room.

"Gave me a bit of a scare there Rhysie." Jack chuckles, his words quiet and soft.

"Didn't mean it." Rhys smirks, his words breathy, the heat from his breath causing small patches of condensation on the plastic of the mask.

"I know baby." Jack coo's, running his fingers through the brunettes hair. "Got your pals coming over later. Doc's finally given the all clear for visitors." He adds, trying to lighten the situation slightly.

"Aren't you a visitor?" Rhys smirk tiredly.

"No, I'm Handsome goddamn Jack and  _ your _ alpha. You could have the most infectious disease in the world, and I'd still be by your side kiddo. Me and you? We're a team." He replies, his words soft, but full of pride and confidence.

"You'll make me choke up." Rhys purrs, his lips pressing into a thin line as he brings a hand up to rest against Jack's cheek. 

Although he desperately wants the older man to stay by his side, he cant ignore the dark circles just about visible under his eyes, just out of reach of his mask, and how he seems a little less focused than usual.

"You look tired Jack. Go home and sleep in your own bed for tonight. Get some proper rest." The omega urges.

"And leave you in this brick of a bed? No way babe. I'll catch up on my sleep once you're out of this hospital and healthy again. Can't get rid of me that easily." He smirks, covering Rhys' hand with his own, gently rubbing the pad of his thumb over the soft flesh.

Rhys' eyes drag closed with a small, defeated sigh escaping his lips, giving himself to slumber.

* * *

Rhys has finally managed to convince Jack that, now with Vaughn and Yvette with him, he can can leave and do as he wishes for a few hours. Whether that be work or resting, Rhys didn't really care, just as long as he was able to do as he wanted and he could have a wind down from looking after him for so long. The last thing Rhys wants is for Jack to feel  _ obligated _ to tend to him. Yeah, it'd be nice to have him there with him, but the medical ward is perfectly qualified to get him back to full health.

"You told me that Jack wasn't causing you any trouble." Vaughn sighs, sitting at Rhys' bedside.

"He's not bro, this is my own fault... I'm not looking after myself according to the doctor. Me and Jack are actually, kinda together now... Nisha let it slip that he'd been referring to me as  _ his _ omega, so it kinda just happened." Rhys admits, his words shy and eyes never remaining on the shorter man for too long.

"No wonder it stinks of territorial alpha in here. Jack's been leaving his scent behind in heaps to protect you from other wandering endotypes." Yvette hums, the scent clearly irking her.

"Surely you're used to me coming home smelling of him anyway? I do work with him everyday. It's never bothered our pack before." Rhys asks, cocking an eyebrow toward the pair.

"This time it's different Rhys. It's all over you and just smells... Different." Vaughn replies, not able to put his finger on it himself.

"Its heavy, more like a warning scent. Whether you've bonded or not, Jack's making a full claim on you and I can't tell whether that's because his primal alpha instincts want to protect you, a currently unhealthy omega, or if that is just Jack in general. He's trying to warn everyone else off." Yvette explains, her being an alpha meaning she can easily pinpoint the smell and its meaning.

"Yeah, it's not a bad smell, in fact, it's pretty nice... Just heavy and causes subtle warning flags to pop up." Vaughn agrees.

"Needless to say your pandoran pals will have a field day with this." Yvette reminds.

"How are they? They were keeping me up to date on the Hyperion base that had just been attacked, but, obviously, I haven't heard much since." Rhys asks, wanting to change the subject from his and Jack's relationship.

"They've been into contact with Jack about it since... The base is basically back up and running again now. But, all in all, they're fine." Vaughn replies.

The group are interrupted by a quiet knock at the door, a nurse poking her head inside.

"Excuse me, but visiting times are over, I have to ask you to leave." She informs with a small smile.

"I thought Jack was coming back?" Yvette asks, gathering her phone and water bottle before heading to the door.

"I sent him off for a bit, the longer he stays away, the more rest he gets. He's stressing too much over me and needs to get some sleep. Hopefully this means that he's at least relaxing." Rhys chuckles, watching the pair make toward the exit.

"We'll come round again at the weekend bro. Anything you want us to get you?" He asks.

"Nah, I'm good, just bring yourselves." Rhys grins, watching the pair leave.

* * *

Jack couldn't believe it- he'd fallen asleep!

He'd woken up with his arms folded under his head as he snoozed on his desk, paperwork scattered around him and emails open.

He wouldn't have been fussed, but it was four hours after visiting hours in the medical ward, meaning Rhys is on his own!

He didn't even spare a second thought before running from his office and back down to the lower levels to be by the omega's side. However, when he'd gotten there, the doctors and nurses not even daring to deny him entry, he'd found the younger brunette asleep in bed, curled up in the bedsheets and a calm expression on his face.

Jack probably should've checked to see the time... The poor kid is probably still knackered from this whole thing and waltzing into his room at eleven pm to find him awake wasn't going to be  _ that _ realistic.

Looking around, he can see remnants of today; a half empty chocolate box, a vase of flowers... The lingering smell of a beta and an  _ alpha. _

He really wants to let the kid sleep... But he can't stop the urge to check over his omega in case the other alpha had made claim. He  _ knew _ that it is just Rhys' pal Yvette...but basic,  _ primal _ instincts don't give a shit about that by the way that he's peeling back the covers, shuffling into the bed and gently touching here and there on the younger man. Gingerly, he brings his nose forward, pressing against the sweet spot of the back of his neck, scenting the bonding site, earning soft, quiet mewls from Rhys.

The scent was enticing, almost four times the usual, sweet, chocolatey smell that the omega gave off, and it was  _ made _ for alpha’s to sink their teeth into.

However, he stops himself, leaving the site alone now to instead bury his face in-between the brunette’s shoulder blades, allowing him to remain sleeping.

Comforted by the other man’s scent and warmth, Jack finds it easy to give himself to the darkness of the room and slip into slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^.^
> 
> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite


	4. Your Place Or Mine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys is finally being discharged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot to upload again! DX

“ _ Jaaaack _ ~” Rhys calls softly, running his fingers through the CEO’s hair and kissing along his jawline gently, waking the older man from his sleep.

“S’up princess?” Jack mumbles, carefully pulling the lither man even closer to him, groaning low in his throat, smirking into his neck as he feels Rhys’ hands smooth up his back and hold him in an embrace.

“I’m being cleared for discharge today.” Rhys replies, purring from Jack’s fingers dancing over his hips.

“Really?! That’s awesome kitten. Question is, your place or mine?” he smirks, bringing a hand up to rest on the side of the omega’s face, his thumb stroking his cheek.

“For what?” Rhys asks, cocking his head slightly.

“To look after you, dum dum. You are  _ not _ going back to work until the doc says you can and you’ll probably have your heat before you can go back.” The alpha answers, now fully awake.

“O-Oh… uh~” Rhys stammers, his cheeks suddenly flushing with colour. “Y-Yours… I want to be surrounded by your scent.” he adds, his voice quiet and timid.

“I’m gonna take the best care of you baby.” Jack coo’s, scenting over his neck.

“I need to do the discharge papers first Jack.” Rhys chuckles, angling his head to nuzzle his nose into the older man’s hair.

“Well  _ yeah _ , but afterwards, we’ll go and grab some stuff that you’ll need from your place and then head straight to my place.” Jack offers.

"Sounds perfect." Rhys purrs, settling back down into the man's arms for a few more minuets rest until the doctor came in.

* * *

Jack keeps his hand on the small of Rhys' back as they walk through the corridors of Helios' medical wing, the smell of sanitizer surrounding them, masking their biological scents. Scents weren't allowed in the wards, due to them simply being an issue. Any and all classes can work in the medical wards, so having scents could just become an issue later on. If an omega was to go into heat during treatment, although they are provided suppressors, it's not unheard of that some have slipped through the cracks, and an alpha is their personal doctor, that alpha wouldn't be able to hold back their urges, hence the sanitizing mist that vents through the systems around the wards.

The longer they are here, the more irked Jack is getting, desperate to smell the omega and mask him in his own scent. He's also worried that Rhys might keel over like he did in the office. 

The sooner they get back to Jack's penthouse, the better they'll both feel.

"Jack?" Rhys calls again, catching the CEO's attention.

"Hm? Sorry princess, what's up?" He hums, looking down at the omega leaning into his side.

"Can we stop off at the office first? I know your penthouse is above that, but just so I don't have to catch the elevator back down." The younger brunette asks, looking back hopefully.

"You're not picking up any work-" Jack starts, hopping to shut Rhys down before he even gets the chance to ask.

"No, not work. My ECHOpad. It's on my desk." He assures, smiling innocently up at the older man, "just to keep in thought with everyone. Using my cybernetics can give me headaches and muscle aches if I use it too long, especially if I'm ill." He elaborates when he received yet another questioning glance from the CEO.

"Hmm, OK. You can stay in the elevator and I'll run and grab it, 'Kay babe?" Jack caves in.

"Sure." Rhys grins, thankful Jack has offered, he honestly doesn't know how much further he can work, his whole body tired and weak, causing him to become out of breath.

They finally reach the end of the corridor, Jack pressing the call button, just as Rhys' legs feel as if they're going to give way. He leans heavily into Jack's side, nuzzling his face into his chest and inhaling the trace of Alpha scent.

"Jack?" 

"S'up kitten."

"If the ward puts sanitising spray through the vents, why can I still smell you? And why did Nisha and Tim say that my room smelt of Alpha?" The PA asks, restraining the purr in the back of his throat when he feels Jack's arm wrap around his waist, a hand coming to rest on his hip.

"Because I'm a visitor. The spray is for patients and staff. Visitors aren't there long enough to be affected, because all visitors are monitored and checked that they're family or friends, so no creeps can get in to perv on anyone. Besides, I don't let it linger either. Whenever I left from visiting you, the first thing I'd normally do is have a shower to get my own, full scent back." He explains, leading the omega into the elevator once the doors open and pressing the button for his office.

"That's pretty cool." Rhys hums.

"Right? My idea, you're welcome babe. Obviously R&D did all the building bits, but idea, designs, coding... All me. Can't be having you precious omega's bothered whilst you're trying to recover, huh?" He preens, dipping his head down slightly to press a kiss to the corner of Rhys' lips.

"My hero." Rhys mutters, kissing the CEO back.

"Doesn't help with the fact that I want to ravish you right now though... Didn't think about how the spray would bother me so much now that I want to cover you in my own scent." Jack huffs, hearing the elevator begin to slow. "On your desk right?" He checks once the doors open.

"Should be on top of some paperwork." Rhys nods, moving his hands to grip the back rail to keep himself upright without Jack's hold.

It doesn't take long before Jack's back in the elevator with him again, letting him lean against his broad stance and  pressing the button for his penthouse, scanning his ID and providing a thumb print scan.

* * *

Jack has settled Rhys down in his bed, turning the TV on from where it slides up from the end of the bed and offering him food and drink.

"Could I have some warm milk please?" Rhys requests.

"Honey?"

"One spoon please." Rhys smiles shyly, his attention being caught by something on the TV screen.

Rhys doesn't know how long Jack is gone for before he returns, too entranced by the television to notice until there's a weight on the side of the bed, as Jack sits down and places his mug of warm milk on the bedside table.

"How you feeling?" Jack asks, bringing a hand up to press against his forehead, fingertips gently stroking his soft skin.

"I'm OK. Feeling better than I have been... Think getting out of the hospital has made me feel better as well." Rhys replies, leaning forward into the touch slightly.

"Well, you let me know if anything happens, or if you start feeling bad again OK?" Jack requests.

"I will Jack." The omega chuckles awkwardly.

"I mean it Rhys." The CEO starts, his voice firm, "you didn't tell me last time and look what happened. I need to know if you start feeling worse so that the quack can come and help you out. I don't want to see you in the hospital like that again." 

"Yeah, I know... I'm sorry Jack." Rhys replies, bringing a hand forward to lightly rest on the older man's wrist, his thumb rubbing small circles. Rhys doesn't think he's ever seen someone that worried over him before...

He doesn't think he's ever seen  _ Handsome Jack _ that worried before.

"Don't apologise Rhysie, just know that you can talk to me. If you need a few days off, just let me know." Jack coo's, taking Rhys' hand in his own and pressing a chaste kiss to his knuckles. "Anyway sweetheart, I'm going to go sleep on the couch. If you need me, just come and wake me up." He adds, standing from the bed, but quickly being pulled back by Rhys' hand remaining gripped in his own.

"No, wait... We are going out now... You could just stay with me." Rhys reminds, his words innocent and shy.

"Well, I was gonna sleep on the couch to make sure you had enough room to stretch out if you wanted. You've been cooped up in a crappy hospital bed for weeks." Jack explains, watching the brunette squirm under his gaze slightly.

"No, it’s fine, honestly... I want you here, I want your scent here. Please." The omega assures, tugging his arm slightly.

"OK kitten." Jack huffs a laugh, striping down into his underwear and walking around the bed to climb in on the other side.

"Thank you Jack." Rhys sighs, content as said man's arms wrap gently around him, pulling him into a warm embrace.

"No need to thank me Rhysie, being cuddled up to you is no skin off my nose." He replies softly, nuzzling the nape of his neck, just above his bonding site. "Try and get some sleep OK? Hopefully it'll help with making you feel better tomorrow." 

It’s not long before Jack can hear the soft snores coming from the brunette in front of him, causing him to smile.

He needs to call Rhys' buff nerd friend tomorrow and have him bring some of Rhys' stuff to the office for him, like a change of clothes, underwear... Rhys looked so tired earlier that Jack didn't have the heart to drag him across the station to his apartment and back again. He's sure Rhys' pal won't have a problem with bringing the stuff over to them. Whether that was out of worry for Rhys' health, or that fact that Handsome fucking Jack is calling him (maybe even both), he couldn't care less.

As long as Rhys gets what he needs. 

"I love you kiddo." Jack whispers into the the other's neck, his thumb gently rubbing his hip 

* * *

Jack wakes up before Rhys the next day, the younger man curled into his front, head resting on his chest. He really,  _ really _ wants to just lie there and bask in what little amount of Rhys' scent he can smell through the still lingering hospital sanitizer, but he  _ really _ needs to have a piss. He attempts to gently move Rhys from him, hands gently sliding under his head to lift him up and move him to rest on the pillow, but, despite how careful he's being, it's not enough and Rhys begins to stir.

"Jack?" He murmurs, reaching over to feel around the warm side of the mattress, squinting his eyes as he looks over to the bathroom.

"I'm just going the bathroom sweetheart, I'll be back in a second." Jack calls back. He hears the young brunette hum slightly, before there's a ruffle of covers and a small sigh.

“Babe, what are you doing?” Jack calls, cocking an eyebrow as he glances over his shoulder.

“Getting a drink.” Rhys mutters, his voice scratchy and broken. Rhys drags himself down the corridor, blanket wrapped around his shoulders, and toward the kitchen.

“You should’ve asked me to get you one sweetheart.” Jack coo’s, approaching the younger man from behind as he leans over the sink with a glass, wrapping his arms loosely around his lithe hips.

“I wanted to get up, stretch my legs. I’m fine,” Rhys replies, turning in the broader man’s arms to face him, “honestly.” he finishes, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

“Ok, well back to bed now because-“ Jack starts, before the man in front of his keels over, his eyes rolling back into his skull and a pained breath leaving him, the glass in his hand falling to the floor, shattering across the ground. The CEO’s arms instinctively tighten around his hips, catching him and pulling him close.

“Princess, are you alright?!” Jack worries, bringing a hand up to caress the side of his face.

“I feel… I feel so hot!” Rhys mutters, his fingers curling into the fabric of the other’s clothes, attempting to hold himself up.

“That’ll be your heat starting babe. I’m sorry to say, you’re going to have a rough few days.” Jack sighs, hoisting the brunette up into his arms, one arm hooked under his knees and one resting against his back.

“I thought heats lasted a week?” Rhys pants, wrapping an arm loosely around his neck.

“They do… You won’t remember half of it.” he replies, a weak, apologetic smile etched on his lips.

“J-Jack,” Rhys starts, letting go of the broader man as he lays him down, “I’m scared.”

“Don’t worry kitten, I’ll take the best care of you.” Jack soothes, carding his fingers gently through his hair and dipping his head down to kiss his cheek. "Promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon... as you can probably guess, it's gonna be the heat the next chapter... Possibly two chapters.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite


	5. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys experiences his first heat without suppressors...
> 
> Luckily he has a Handsome Alpha to help him through it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to upload...
> 
> I've been so busy because I'm going home for the summer that it completely slipped my mind. I'm sorry you've head to wait a little extra for this chapter guys.
> 
> I'm hoping that uploads will be fine this weekend too, but I'm not sure as I'll be unpacking all my stuff, but I'll try to make my upload deadline!

The first day or two were fine… a lot of moaning, calling out one another’s names and scratch marks along each other’s backs. Rhys is a lot more vocal than the CEO, whining and moaning his name, whereas Jack is more grunts and muttered swears under his breath whenever something hits his pleasure buttons hard.

If Jack isn’t rolling his hips into Rhys’ ass, relaxing by his side or carrying him around the penthouse when they’re connected by his knot, then he’s making food that Rhys’ heat riddled brain has the patience to eat, giving him drinks through a straw and smoothing cool damp cloths over his sweat glistening skin. Rhys moans quietly at every touch, his body arching to the feeling, but always muttering a ‘Thank You’...  _ was _ always muttering ‘Thank You’. But now, on the third day, his heat has fully taken over and he can’t even comprehend anything other than sex and Jack’s knot. Even his words aren’t comprehensible, just low groans, whimpers and purrs of appreciation.

“You OK, princess?” He asks, as he feels Rhys’ eyes on the back of his head as he makes lunch for the pair. However, all he receives for an answer is desperate, needing moans, causing him to sigh lightly and turn to face the brunette.

He really wants to finish making the food, having only come in to check on the omega and set down some new towels for the clean up he’ll undoubtedly have to do, so he can get it down the kids throat and fuck him until dinner time, but with the state he's in now, it might just be easier if they're tied by the knot first. 

He's staring longingly at the CEO as he bucks his hips up, the sheets having fallen from his thighs to his ankles, fist tight around his erect cock, squeezing for friction as he rolls his bottom lip between his teeth, sending desperate signals to the alpha.

Jack's instincts begin to immediately kick in at seeing the younger man, abandoning the lunch on the side and stalking toward the omega with a very guttural, primal growl, the type that would only soothe  _ his _ omega… soothe Rhys. 

He crawls over the lithe man, dipping down to litter kisses, licks and nips over his lips, jawline and neck, trailing his lips over his chest and down his stomach, listening to the sweet moans and whimpers tumbling from Rhys’ lips.

“C’mon sweet thing, let's sort you out, yeah?” Jack purrs, taking ahold of Rhys’ ankles and lifting them up to slide them over his broad shoulders, letting them slip down until his shoulders are slotted behind his knees.

“Pl-please Jack-” Rhys whimpers, reaching out for the older man, trying to get a hold of him.

“Shh, you're OK baby boy.” Jack coo’s, pressing the tip of his cock to Rhys’ hole. He leans forward, fully pressing himself into the omega, his hands moving to rest on the mattress either side of Rhys’ head, meaning Rhys can finally grab onto him, hands coming up to grip his forearms. His legs come up to wrap around Jack’s hips, locking his ankles together and pulling him closer until their bodies are pressed flush together, the other man rests on his elbows as he rolls his hips into the omega. He moves his hands up first to run his fingers through the hair on the nape of the CEO’s neck, before letting them slide over his shoulders and fall to the bed, fisting the sheets, knuckles turning white.

“Harder.” Rhys moans, toes curling at the instant pick up in pace, jaw hanging slightly and eyes rolling back as his prostate is hit by Jack’s cock.

Jack stays quiet other than the occasional grunts and moans, knowing Rhys is too far gone in his heat and self pleasure to actually reply or respond to anything he says. He likes to give some praise to the brunette from time to time though, whispering it in the shell of his ear and getting some heat from feeling him shiver. However, him being him can't resist calling him some stupid, new nicknames in his incoherent state to get a kick out of and probably tease him if he responds when he's out of heat.

Cucumber was the latest one. Adding it onto the end of any sentence he can whilst referring to the younger man.

Jack begins to feel his knot swell and catch on the tight ring of the omega’s ass, slowing his pace down so he doesn't hurt the other man by pulling his cock out too far that he can't slip it back in again due to the swelling. Rhys’ breathing begins to pick up, moans becoming broken with their quick succession, before he's bucking his hips up, cum roping over his stomach and hands gripping Jack’s wrists, head rolling back to press into the pillow hard. The clenching of his insides are enough to push Jack over the edge, the alpha cumming hard into him with a primal growl and and arch of his back. His hips still as his knot seats itself inside Rhys, preventing his release from slipping out and keeping them tied together for probably a good ten to twenty minutes.

Jack stays leaning over Rhys for a while, calming his racing heart and ragged breath, before trailing his fingertips lightly down the paler man’s sides, causing him to squirm.

“You OK babe?” Jack coo’s, taking advantage of the few minuets of Rhys being slightly more responsive now that he's had the satisfaction of a knot.

“Mmhm.” Rhys hums, nodding his head lazily, and circling his hips, causing them both to moan as Jack’s cock tugs on his hole.

“Shit,” Jack mutters under his breath, “‘Kay, none of that kitten, I need to get some food down you so you don't wear yourself out and pass out on me during the next round, yeah?” He chuckles, carefully manoeuvring them both of the bed, taking Rhys up into his arms, the younger man’s legs wrapping around his waist, and carrying him to the kitchen to finish making dinner.

* * *

Rhys shifts his arms under the pillow, rubbing his cheek fondly on the sheets, his legs stretching out under the covers, a yawn forcing through his lips and causing him to sight as he settles further down.

“Well, don’t you look just as pretty as a flower in bloom?” Jack calls softly, sitting down on the edge of the bed, setting down a plate of breakfast and a mug of tea. The alpha brings his hand up to brush his fingers softly through the brunette’s hair, causing the omega to give a warm, tired smile, eyes cracking open to look up at the other man.

“How did you know I’d be able to answer?” Rhys hums, shuffling over to the CEO nuzzling his face into his hip.

“You had a strong heat… of course I was gonna miss it when the sweet,  _ sweet _ smell left you.” He teases softly, meaning behind his words, causing Rhys to grin up at him.

“Well, you took care of me and kept my heat satisfied… Thank you Jack.” He sighs, nudging the alpha’s worn Hyperion jumper up with his nose, pressing lazy kisses along the exposed skin there.

“What I’m here for babe. Now eat up, I’m gonna head down to the office to do some paper work, but I’ll be back up at lunch.” Jack replies, running his fingers through Rhys’ hair, before trying to stand, but Rhys grabs onto his hand.

“Do you have to, can’t you do the paperwork in bed?” He purrs, rubbing his cheek affectionately against the top of his hand.

“Nope,” Jack starts, popping the p, “because you won’t just relax. You’ll either try to do work or get me to do something to stop being bored.” he chuckles, turning his hand over to press his palm against his cheek, fingertips gently rubbing his skin.

“OK, well I’ll come into work with you and-” Rhys tries, going to pull the covers from himself, before Jack gently grabs his wrist.

“Ah-ah, no, remember what the doc said; nothing but R&R for the next two weeks. Don’t want you keeling over on me. I’ll come back at lunch and then when it’s out of work hours, ‘kay?” The alpha reminds, stooping down to kiss Rhys’ forehead, before heading toward the bedroom door.

“OK.” Rhys pouts, wrapping the sheets tightly around him in a sulk.

He hears the front door click closed and the muffled sound of the elevator arriving, as he huddles down into the sheets, inhaling his and Jack’s sexed up scents as much as he can. He looks over to the side, eyeing his ECHOcomm, before reaching his arm from under the covers, lying it down on the mattress next to him and calling his recent number.

“Hey, what’s up pumpkin? Don’t tell me you managed to get yourself into trouble already.” Jack teases from the other end of the line.

“No… I just miss you.” Rhys mutters.

“Babe,” Jack chuckles, “I only just left. You can’t go calling me all day just because you miss me.” He sighs, his voice still with a playful tone.

“But then, if something happens, you'll already be on the phone so you can come back up and save me.” Rhys hums, a shy smile spreading over his lips.

“Get some rest, Rhysie, I’ll be back up soon.” Jack huffs a laugh.

“Mmm-Kay.” Rhys whines, ending the call. He sighs as he rolls into his side, groaning slightly at the ache in his muscles from the heat and fatigue. He also notices the heat pooling in his stomach, the heat sated but not yet fully gone.

He considers calling Jack again, but there's not a lot he can do… there's probably a ton of paperwork to do and he'll probably think it's just another attention call. He huffs out another whine, flipping onto his front and pressing his hips down, applying pressure the the hardness between his legs, grinding slightly when slick begins to drop out of his hole. His hand slides down the, damp with sweat, skin of his body, shuddering as he does so, wrapping around his already erect cock.

Jack will probably have a comment about the scent and maybe that he should’ve called him earlier when he gets back up.

* * *

The smell washes over him as he walks through the door, making him inhale deeply, a grin forming on his face and heat pooling in his stomach. Not enough to make him dive at the young omega currently in his bed, but enough to make him want to cuddle close and wrap said omega in his scent, as well as nuzzle and lave his tongue over his bonding site.

He goes to call out to the younger man, but remembers that he could possibly be sleeping, so, instead, toes off his shoes, leaving them in the entryway and makes his way across the open planned space to the bedroom. He gently knocks his knuckles on the ajar bedroom door, nudging it open a little more to peer inside.

“You awake princess?” He calls softly, expecting to see a mound in the sheets, curled around a balled form. However, he’s instead met by the sheets trailing from the bed, to where Rhys is collapsed on the floor, his chest moving slowly and rhythmically, instantly setting the CEO into motion.

“Rhysie? Can you hear me babe?” He calls out, pulling the lither man into his arms and laying him back onto the bed. He presses two fingers against the junction between his jawline and neck, feeling a strong pulse.

Jack moves away, going into the kitchen to get a glass of water, before returning and coaxing the younger man to drink from it, pressing the rim of the glass to his lips and gradually tipping it back, Rhys propped up in his hold. He watches as Rhys slowly and gratefully sips from it, his eyelids fluttering open and eyes rolling to look at the older man.

“What happened?” He mumbles after drinking the whole glass, pinching the bridge of his nose with thumb and forefinger.

“I’m guessing, you weren’t looking after yourself again and haven’t had a drink, so you’ve gotten dehydrated… right?” Jack guesses, cocking an eyebrow toward the younger man, who shies away from the alpha’s gaze, nodding his head in defeat and humming weakly.

“What are we gonna do with you baby?” Jack sighs, setting the glass on the side, kissing his forehead and heading toward the kitchen.

“I just… Jaaaack.” Rhys whines, “I still need you.” He huffs.

“ _ After _ lunch.” Jack promises, without turning back to look at the brunette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite


	6. The Art of the Bagel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even when you're looking after a just out of heat, sick omega, as well as trying to keep your company running, someone still tries to assassinate you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry I didn't update last week, but, as I said in the last chapter, I was moving back home from uni for the summer so I didn't exactly have time DX
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter though and they shall be consistent, weekly, Sunday updates from now on! :3:
> 
> (Btw, bagels are heaven. I was eating one whilst writing this chapter and now I'm eating one whilst uploading. The original bagel had Nutella on it though (Because Nutella is my life source) and this one has cream cheese on... Just a little life update XD If you've never had bagel... go try a bagel!! They're delish!)

Rhys lies back, nuzzling against the CEO’s chest, his head resting on his shoulder as the water around them ripples softly and the bubbles shift. He sighs when Jack’s fingers card through his hair, his fingertips massaging his scalp, nails dragging gently across and lulling him further into his calm stupor.

Jack had knotted him another two times after lunch, before they sat down to have dinner and then bathe the sweat and cum away.

He didn't feel hot any longer, his strong, pounding heartbeat finally returning to normal and vision clear.

“What happens now?” He questions, looking up at the alpha, but getting a simple raised brow in response, the other man's eyes remaining closed from where he's slowly drifting into sleep. “Well, my heats gone so…” he adds, trailing his sentence with a little hope.

“You are  _ not _ returning to work yet babe, docs orders. I promise I'll be waking you up bright and early when you can come back, I miss having my cute little PA looking after me around the office, but you still need to rest. Let me look after  _ you _ now, yeah?” Jack quickly shuts down, causing the omega to sigh with defeat, his body slumping slightly. “I know it's a pain Rhysie, but it's for your health.”

They fall into silence again after that, the pair idly thinking their own thoughts; Rhys thinking about how much he actually likes Jack taking care of him and how he hopes he'll be able to divulge in more moments like this; Jack thinking about how hard and fast he's falling for the one person he cared too much to interfere with. Everyone he ever loves ends up hurt or dead… he can't handle that again.

Which is why he's determined to make sure it's doesn't happen to Rhys.

“Jack?” He suddenly calls, voice soft and timid.

The alpha hums in response arching forward slightly to burying his face in the crook of the brunette’s neck. 

“Do you think I'll remember what happened during the worst of my heat? I've heard bonded omegas remember… but I'm not sure about unbounded-”

“I doubt it kitten, you were pretty gone during the worst of it.” Jack admits, casting his thoughts back. Although it was a natural occurrence and one which they both thoroughly enjoyed at the time, it was kind of weird and scary in a way, to see Rhys, an individual who is usually so prepared and on the ball, so lost and unorganised. It made him look vulnerable and dependant…

Jack doesn't mind, in fact, his alpha hormones relished in the hero worship that it brought with it, along with the sense of pride and dominance, as well as protectiveness and care. It was just strange to see someone so confident and strong, look so  _ un _ natural by something  _ completely _ natural.

“Oh… ok.” Rhys mutters.

Rhys didn't like not knowing what happened, and knowing that he is missing precious memories with the alpha.

Jack regrets that the kid can't remember the time they shared. Although normal (as normal as a heat can be) and uneventful, it was still some personal time they had together, which Rhys doesn't have anymore.

“How about we get dried off and into bed? We can put a movie on if you want?” Jack offers, earning an eager nod from the omega.

Jack lightly pushes the younger man’s shoulder, making him sit up as he climbs out of the water, grabbing two towels from the radiator, the fabric warm from the heat, and wraps one around himself, before holding the other out as Rhys stands. Holding his arms to his chest, the brunette walks into the towel, Jack’s arms wrapping around him, rubbing him down before tying the towel around his waist.

“There you go beautiful.” He grins, brushing the damp ends of his hair out of his eyes.

“Thanks.” Rhys hums, pushing up slightly to press a kiss to the older man’s nose. He nuzzles his face into Jack’s shoulder, body slumped forward slightly as he lets a small yawn pass through his lips. “C’mon.” He sighs, taking Jack’s hands and leading him out of the bathroom. “I want a romance movie on.” 

“‘Titanic’, ‘Brokeback Mountain’-” Jack starts listing, happily following the brunette into the bedroom.

“I said a romance Jack, not emotional trauma.” Rhys scoffs, rolling his eyes accusingly, earning a chuckle from the older man, knowing how much the other cries. “Try ‘The Lucky One’ or ‘Chocolat’... something with a happy ending.” He adds, grabbing the TV remote and settling down on the bed, snuggling into the plush cushions under his back.

“You get the movie up, I'll get drinks and snack? Red wine and sweet or salted popcorn?” 

“Mmm,” Rhys hums, prising his lips in thought, “sweet.”

* * *

Rhys’ head rests on Jack’s chest, having slowly slipped down throughout the movie, his calm, steady breathing spreading over Jack’s skin as the final minutes of the movie play in the background. 

Rhys stayed awake long enough to have two glasses of wine, before gradually drifting off to sleep against the CEO, stands of his hair tickling the older man's neck. 

Jack didn't have the heart to wake him and tease about how he was the one that wanted to watch a movie. He'd done so well for this week being his first ever heat and can understand how tired he must be. But not that it's reaching the end of the movie, he's coming to terms that he's probably going to end up waking him but getting up to switch everything off and put things away before going to bed himself.

He’ll let it play to the very end of the credits for Rhys.

Looking down, he can see the small quirks of Rhys’ eyebrows, how his eyes move under his lids and his lips move slightly, mouthing silent words.

He could live this kinda life.

CEO during the day, husband by evening.

Wait…

Did he just say  _ husband _ ?! That was completely accidental, a slip of the word, late night thoughts…

Although, the more he looks down at the omega against his form, the more he seems to realise just how much he's falling for him; and marriage becomes that little more tempting. Not that he'd do it now. Little early. They'd only been going out for a little over a week.

This isn't to say Rhys would say yes though.

Jack assumes that he would, judging by how much he seems devoted to him and how swiftly he agreed to go out with him upon hearing that he was being referred to as ‘Jack’s omega’.

“What are you thinking about?” Rhys hums, interrupting the older man’s thoughts.

“How do you know I'm thinking about  _ anything _ ?” Jack shoots back with a smirk.

“Because I've worked with you for almost two years, I know your ‘I’m thinking too hard about it, I need to get my PA to sort it out or hope the problem goes away’ face.” He replies, a lazy cock of his eyebrow, his eyes barely open.

“I'll sort it out, don't worry about it babe.” He smirks, brushing his fingers through the younger man’s hair, the music for the end credits starting up.

“It's too close to bedtime to be thinking that much.” Rhys hums, closing his eyes and settling back into the CEO.

“I'm gonna have to get up to turn everything off Rhysie.” Jack hums, nudging the other lightly. “You brushed your teeth?” He asks, standing from the bed, knowing Rhys hates going to bed with unbrushed teeth.

There’s a moment where Rhys looks up at him through tired eyes before he groans and rolls out from under the sheets, huffing and he drags himself to the bathroom.

“Good boy.” Jack chuckles, watching Rhys squirt on a pea sized amount of toothpaste, before thrusting the brush into his mouth, mimicking Jack’s words with a goofy, pissy expression.

“You're lucky you're ill babe.”

* * *

Rhys wakes to a cold, empty bed the following morning.

He’d reached over, eyes not even open, to wrap his arms around the handsome alpha at his side, to instead become wrapped up in empty sheets that didn't even retain the man’s warmth. Upon opening his eyes he sees that he is indeed alone, the artificial sunlight beaming through the windows, causing him to wince.

The omega whines in the back of his theist, needy and upset; rather like a mini tantrum.

How long has he been asleep that not even Jack’s left over warmth was there to greet him when he woke?

Rolling on his side, he squints to see the digital clock, noting that it was still in the morning…

So Jack shouldn't have been gone that long then.

Groaning, Rhys rolls to the edge of the bed, sliding out from under the covers and dragging himself across the room, not even bothering with clothes, making his way out the door and into the lounge.

Empty.

Huh.

Hearing his stomach growl, he wanders to the fridge, peering inside and frowning at the lack of stock.

How much did heat riddled Rhys eat?!

Settling with a bagel, he pulls one from the packet, cutting it and messily spreading cream cheese over it, chomping down on it as he makes his way back into the lounge.

With his stomach becoming sated, he continues his search for Jack, looking around and noticing that his jacket and sneakers have gone from the entry way.

That's when he notices the sticky note on the coffee table.

_ ‘Called in for urgent meeting, back soon xoxo’ _

Rhys can't help but scowl a little at the note. Of course it’s work that's interrupting their time together.

He continues to munch on the bagel bread.

Something really important must've happened…

That's when he heard the muffled bang from below him. 

If he didn't know any better, he’d simply brush that off as Jack dropping something in his office, or getting pissed off enough at something to drive his fist into it.

But, he does know better; he knows that the thickness of the floor between here and the office is thick enough to drown out near enough any sounds from the office below, to make the penthouse a pure, relaxing zone, now working zone sometimes as well.

So whatever just happened downstairs had to be the equivalent to an explosion for the sound to pass through.

Rhys drops the bagel where he's standing and diving back into the bedroom, gathering all the necessary clothing he can.

* * *

Rhys drums his fingers on his thigh as the elevator takes him down a floor to Jack’s office.

He wasn't sure what he expected to see when arriving, but it certainly wasn't the CEO heading straight for him, glaring down his ECHOcomm.

“Well, if you don't find out who did it by the time I get down there, I'm going to space the lot of ya!” He snarls, waiting for the elevator doors to open. “What the hell are you doing down here?!” He basically shrieks upon seeing Rhys awkwardly standing inside.

“Um… S-sir?” The voice on the ECHO stammers.

“Not you moron, you've just earned yourselves ten minutes to cough up the guy responsible though.” He snaps, ending the call.

“I heard a noise loud enough to pass through the penthouse floor… is everything ok?” Rhys replies, trying to look over his shoulder, getting a glimpse of the remains of a computer and a charred desk.

“Technicians came up yesterday to fix my computer and one of them decided to try a little assassination attempt by blowing my desktop up.” He sighs, calming at the scent of worried omega pheromones.

“What?! Are you OK?!” Rhys worries, fingers skating over the broader man’s shoulders, checking for anything scathed.

“I'm Handsome Jack, babe, I’m always OK.” He grins, joining him in the elevator. However, it doesn't stop the other from worrying over him. “Honestly, princess, I’m fine. Too quick for such a shoddy attempt to catch me out.” He assures, bringing a hand up to rest against his cheek, the other hand catching Rhys’ own from his shoulder. “C’mon,” he starts, brushing his lips over his knuckles, pressing the elevator button for the penthouse, “Let’s get you settled back upstairs.”

“Are you gonna stay?” Rhys asks, his words hopeful, but eyes pleading, already knowing the answer.

“I’ll be back up later I promise, but I’m going down to find out who tried to kill me first.” The alpha answers, rather nonchalantly.

“But, what if he has something else? What if he catches you off guard? What if-?!” Rhys starts, allowing Jack to lead him out of the elevator and back into the penthouse.

“Rhysie, kitten, calm down.” He interrupts, turning to face the other man, placing both hands on his shoulders to brace him. “I’ll stay on comms the whole time if you want me too, but there’ll be security, I’ll have my shield and my gun… I promise you I’ll be back up here within the hour.” He assures, pressing a gentle kiss to the brunette’s cheek.

“OK.” Rhys breathes, soothed by the alpha’s confident, musky scent.

“Now- tell me why there’s a half eaten bagel on the floor and I’ll get you settled on the couch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite


	7. Back to Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Rhys has recovered enough for Jack to become more lenient with him leaving the penthouse and attending work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm, hi... sorry.  
> I forgot I was at a concert last weekend. I really tried to write enough for an upload, but I didn't want to rush it or do a shorter chapter so I didn't make it...
> 
> I don't think there's gonna be many more chapters now, maybe another two or three?
> 
> I'll gradually round this off

“But why do  _ you _ have to go? Why can’t you send the security or some of the guards?” Rhys whines, reluctantly accepting the warm tea from the alpha, as he pulls the blankets closer around his body.

“Because, babe, I’m the alpha dog. If I don't go down to sort this issue out myself, security will just kill the guy when they find out who it is. I need to instil fear in my workers and then make the son'uva bitch pay for attempting to take me out.” Jack replies, his voice with a bite of a growl to it, causing the, still tentative, omega to curl into himself slightly.

Jack immediately releases the tension in his shoulders and takes to sitting next to the younger man, a hand resting on his shoulder and smoothing down his back in an attempt to calm him. “Hey.” He calls softly, lightly drawing Rhys’ face to him by a finger on his chin, “I promise, I’ll be fine. Thirty minutes tops and then you can send security to go and find me if you want and I'll stay on comms with you the whole time, ok? You just stay up here so I know you’re safe and I'll be back up before you know it.” He adds, holding out his pinkie as a promise, which Rhys accepts.

“You're going to be the death of me Handsome Jack.” Rhys sighs. “As if it’s not bad enough you’ve worked me to the bone, you’re going to make me sick with worry.” 

“Hey, don't go blaming me because you can't look after yourself, princess.” He purrs, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead before standing up. “Want me to make you a snack before I leave?”

“... ice cream please.”

* * *

Once the tv had been turned on and Rhys had been handed his bowl of vanilla ice cream, with whipped cream, strawberries and chocolate sauce, Jack headed off down to find the failed assassin.

Rhys has his vitals up on his palm display as he sucks in the spoon for his ice cream, the strawberries now sinking into a chocolaty, vanilla, liquid mix as the dessert begins to melt.

“Has Tammy found out that Beth snogged her man yet?” Jack's voice asks through Rhys’ comm.

“Not yet.” He replies, glancing over to the TV from where he's been closely observing the CEO’s vital signs.

“Ohohh, that bitch is gonna get it when she finds out. Cat fight.. meowww.” Jack chuckles darkly. 

Rhys remembers when he found Jack watching the reality tv show in his office one day and Beth started kissing Jason. He sat bolt upright in his office chair, mouth agape and muttering something along the lines of ‘two-faced, conniving, little bitch’.

Ever since then, Rhys has become hooked on the show too.

However, even the show can't stop him from constantly looking at Jack’s vital chart, looking out for even the slightest difference.

“So then kiddo’s,” Jack starts, his voice even booming through the comm, “who’s the one that fixed up my computer yesterday?” 

There's only silence which follows, where Rhys’ eyes stay trained solely on his palm display, canines worrying the inner side of his cheek.

“I know, I know, you're probably so shocked to see me that you’re rooted to the spot, right? After all, it was an assassination attempt. Most people probably would've got it straight in the neck. But, in case you forgot pumpkin, I'm Handsome goddamn Jack… I don't die that easily.” He tries again, a slightly snarl touching his tone, causing Rhys to shy back a little, swallowing hard. “And, if you need the clarification because you're stupid, insignificant, pea-sized brain can't comprehend it, it was a  _ failed _ assassination attempt. So, you might as well come out now, before I vent this whole floor and look up on the roster to see who exactly it was and track down and kill your family.” He continues, his voice only growing in volume along with his temper.

There's silence again, where Rhys can imagine the fear coursing through everyone's body right now. What he can't think of, is how the fear must be coursing through the culprits very  _ veins _ as he tries to muster the courage to face Jack eye to eye and accept his fate… if he even had a shred of decency in him to save his co-workers and family that is.

“Oh-ho,” Jack suddenly starts, the sound of his clapping working its way into the comms around his voice, “well done buttercup. Didn't think you’d actually do it. Takes a brave man to face up against me, let alone try to kill me, even if it was a rather cowardly way to go about it.” 

Rhys could see the image of the man doing what was probably a walk of shame from his cubicle toward the CEO,  _ knowing _ that he isn't going to see tomorrow. “Now then… we’re gonna do this quick because I promised I'd only be thirty minutes and I have a sick omega I need to give my full attention. So, I'm gonna ask why you did it, then you're gonna ramble on about how I'm a ‘psychopath’ and a ‘murderer’ and then, I'm probably gonna shoot you in the head and watch your brains filter through the bullet hole only to splatter to the floor, ‘Kay? I mean… I would like to torture you and what not, but you have my omega to thank for getting out of that one.” Jack explains, his tone bored and droning. “Ok, ready? ‘Why did you try to kill me, employee 473901; David Jackson?’” Jack starts, rather animatedly and robotically.

“Because you don't deserve anything you have! We all worked our way up this company ladder. But, because you murdered that last CEO, that meant you get his job, his cash and an omega?! I'm doing it for-” he starts, his voice strong and determined, before he’s abruptly cut off by a gunshot and the sound of his body slumping to the floor reaches even Rhys’ ears.

“A justice assassination… awesome.” Jack sighs. “Anyone else care to forget the seven years I worked under good ol’ Tassiter before finding a vault, bringing forth riches for the company and taking this place in a better direction?” He calls out toward the mass of workers gathered around him. “Great, didn't think so. Someone get a janitor to clean this guy up. Everyone can get back to it now.” He hums, waving his pistol around before holstering it as he gets into the elevator. “On my way back up now babe.”

“Yeah, I… heard.” Rhys replies, rubbing his hand at the back of his neck.

“Sorry kitten, should I have muted the comm?” He apologies, the elevator humming in the background.

“N-No, it's fine.” He stammers. Rhys knows and is used to Jack’s methods of violence and murder. Rhys himself is kind of fine with it, as if it doesn't really inflict an emotional effects. His omega side, however, has never gotten used to it.

“It's not though, is it?” Jack’s voice comments, from behind him now, walking out of the elevator, his nostrils flaring slightly at the thin layer of fear in the room.

“Hah, side effects of being an omega.” Rhys replies, with a small, awakes chuckle and a shrug of his shoulders.

“Eh, it's just natural.” The CEO shrugs back, rounding to couch and stopping down so they’re eye level with each other. “As long as  _ you’re _ not afraid of  _ me _ , it's all good.” He adds, pursing his lips, Rhys leaning forward to press his own on top with a giggle. “How about Hot Chocolate, with marshmallows and whipped cream, s'mores and a movie?” 

“We’re going to end up watching all of the one’s we own at this rate.” Rhys chuckles, but including an assertive nod.

“Then I’ll just buy more.” Jack grins, heading to the kitchen.

* * *

A couple of weeks later and the pair are lying in bed together, Jack’s arm wrapped securely around the young omega’s lithe form, as Rhys rests his head on the CEO’s strong chest. They’d gone to bed that night with an excited Rhys knowing that he could finally get back to work and do what he was hired for, rather than having Jack worrying over his every move. Not that Rhys hated the love and affection he’s received from the other man, but being stuck in the penthouse is constricting and becoming kinda boring.

The consecutive ringing of Rhys’ alarm is what wakes the pair up, the younger brunette being a lot more excited for the day than Jack.

“Babe… I know you’ve been ill, but if you don’t shut that alarm up I’ll book another hospital appointment for you.” Jack mumbles, rolling away from the sound and burying his face into his pillow.

“Sorry, but we both need to get up, Mr. CEO.” Rhys smirks, nudging the alpha after turning off his alarm, sitting up on his knees.

“I’m the boss of Hyperion, cupcake, I can get up whenever I want.” Jack murmurs.

“Well I’m going down to catch up on some paperwork. If you’re not down within the next hour, I’m not making you coffee all day.” Rhys hums, moving to get off the bed, before Jack’s arms wrap around his waist.

“No need to be hasty babe. A CEO can’t function without his coffee.” He says, rubbing his cheek fondly against the exposed skin on his hip.

“And a CEO can’t function if he doesn’t even get out of bed to run his company.” Rhys teases, his hand coming up to card his fingers into his messy hair, brushing it back from the man’s face. “I’ll see you down there, yeah?” He adds, stooping down and pressing a kiss to his temple, worming his way out of his arms.

“Mm.” Jack hums, his eyes still not open as his head rests back on his pillow.

After slipping into his casual work clothes, which he hasn’t worn for the past three weeks, and doing his hair and teeth, Rhys heads down the the office, seeing the familiar scene bathing in the purple glow of Elpis through the glass doors. When the doors slide open, he’s forced to suddenly grip the wall to keep him standing, the alpha pheromones hitting him full force, three weeks worth contained into one room without the mix of his own. Now all the worry, stress and fear is swimming in this room, Jack leaving all of these feelings here before coming up to the penthouse. Rhys didn’t realise that he calmed the alpha down so much just by being around him...

It smells just like the first time he ever came in here after catching the CEO’s attention for his work ethic.

He’d been working closely with Henderson for past four months in sales after finding out that he’d be retiring soon. The plus side to this is that he was in the running for becoming the head of the department. The bad side? His company rival; Hugo Vasquez was pitting against him for the role too. Vasquez didn’t have any shame in holding back all the cheats he has lined up for this… He also had an unhealthy obsession for having Rhys as his omega.

Long story short, Hugo managed to swing the vote his way, despite the whole department recommending Rhys, and threatened to demote Rhys to janitor if he didn’t do everything he asked, most revolving around omega skill sets.

Unknowingly, someone had passed this information Handsome Jack’s way, the CEO condemning any type of class supremacy.

He’d soon sorted everything out by giving Rhys one of the biggest promotions in the company's history, other than his own, from janitor to PA.

* * *

Rhys’ fingers continue to tap at the keys of his keyboard, eyes glued to his computer screen, not even acknowledging the strong alpha presence of CEO entering the room.

“You couldn’t wait to get back to work, huh?” Jack smirks, watching the younger man jump slightly, distracted from his work as the other brings a cup of coffee toward his PA, placing it on his desk, “Don’t drink it all in one.” He orders, ruffling the brunette’s hair as he makes his way to his own desk.

“I wondered what was taking you so long.” Rhys grins, returning to his work, “You’ve got a meeting in about five minutes with Finance, but I’ve moved it back an hour because I figured you wouldn’t have had your morning coffee yet. After that, there’s some paperwork that your secretary is dropping off that needs to be reviewed. Then we can get lunch and at four, R&D have a demonstration for the ‘Company Crumbler’ penciled in… I recommend a name suggestion.” He lists off, scanning through the CEO’s timetable on his ECHOeye, “Then we can head home.”

“God I’ve missed having you here… you can make even the shittest days sound like an expensive holiday on an exotic beach with coconut cup drinks.” Jack sighs, kicking his feet up to rest on his desk, a hand on the back of his head as he sips his coffee, earning a small blush and smile from the omega. “Why is the air con on?” He suddenly asks, frowning slightly as he eyes the fan above his desk.

“Because it stunk of worried, overprotective alpha in here.” Rhys teases, watching as it’s the CEO’s turn to blush, the pink seeping out slightly from under his mask.

The sorry goes unsaid.

“Oh, I feel like it’s a good idea to warn you… You’re dear friend Hugo Vasquez is coming up for a review session or something after lunch.” Jack says, the lither man’s shoulders slumping slightly.

“Greeaaaat.” Rhys groans, sarcastically.

“You can take off before if you want to.” Jack offers, the omega turning his chair around to face the older man.

“Nah, what better way to rub my promotion in his face than being so close to your side as he tries not to piss himself.” Rhys smirks, a slight dark tone to his voice.

“God, no wonder I fell in love with you.” Jack chuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite


	8. It Wasn't A Decision, It Was Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some backstory of how Rhys almost lost his job because of Vasquez and how he got the biggest promotion of his life because of Handsome Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words cannot express how sorry (and annoyed at myself) I am, that I missed yet another Sunday upload DX

Rhys’ world felt like it had shattered the day that he got the email through saying that Hugo Vasquez had been picked over him for the management head role. Everything that he'd worked towards since day one of setting foot in this company, completely destroyed and pulled down in the form of one email…

But something felt off.

He expected, nay,  _ knew _ , that he would win Henderson's vote… even everyone in the office was rooting for him over Hugo, so what changed?

However, when he got called in later, for what he assumed would be a farewell meeting, he actually found Henderson floating with the asteroids and space junk, Vasquez already sitting with his feet up at the desk and his name plaque perched neatly on top.

So that was it; it wasn't a decision, it was murder.

“Rhys, so glad you stopped by, just hold on a second-” Vasquez starts, turning back to the Bluetooth piece in his ear, talking about some company car he wants. He gestures toward a chair in front of the desk and, with a few seconds of hesitation, Rhys takes it, sitting down and looking around the otherwise untouched office.

He holds in a sigh as Vasquez begins to type away on his computer, still patronising the person on the end other end of the phone, until, after another five minutes, he ends the call and turns his attention toward Rhys.

“So, Rhys… as you may have heard, I’m sure you received an email about it,” He begins, feigning naivety, “that Henderson has now retired and has chosen me to take him place, over you.” 

“Uh-huh.” Rhys mutters, his tone unbelieving at the audacity of the man, eyes travelling to his former boss just passing out of sight. 

“So, everyone knows that we were company rivals… and naturally I can’t have you staying in the position that you’re in after working so hard to get to the top.” Vasquez starts, standing from his chair and moving around the desk.

“Well, we were  _ both _ promised a promotion, regardless on who became the next department head…” Rhys reminds, his eyes following the alpha as he sits down on the desk corner.

“Exactly, so I want you to be my second in command, so to speak. Keep an eye out on the floor, whilst I’m in my office. You’ll receive a ten percent raise in your salary and extra if you catch any messed up code or employee’s slacking off.” He offers, causing Rhys to purse his lips in thought. 

It was a pretty shitty offer, and it’d mean he’d be working directly under Vasquez (Ew, no Rhys, never think that again), but it was an increased wage for basically doing exactly the same work.

“Fine.” He nods, holding back the sigh and gritting his teeth. Rhys stands and goes to leave the office, before he’s stopped by Vasquez grabbing his wrist, pulling him back and causing him to spin on his heel, falling into the broader man’s chest.

“Where are you heading? I didn’t dismiss you yet.” Vasquez purrs, wrapping his other arm around the omega’s waist.

“Uh… I figured you’d want me to get back to work…?” Rhys hesitates, leaning back to try and keep his distance.

“You’re missing a word out there Rhysie. I  _ am _ a higher rank than you now.” He reminds, pulling the brunette closer.

“I figured you’d want me to get back to work… sir.” Rhys repeats, bile rising in his throat, trying not to gag at his own words.

“I guess so, but I’ll be keeping an eye on you, like any new department head with an employee with a new position.” He lies, releasing Rhys from his hold and sending him on his way.

* * *

The first couple of days passed by near enough the same as always, although Vasquez was always an uncomfortable distance to him, Rhys got on with his job like usual, spare the comments that Vasquez would occasionally make about his work ethic or endotype.

And Rhys isn’t the only one to have noticed it.

“Rhys, why do you put up with it? A couple of weeks ago, you would’ve back chatted, slapped and clawed an apology from him… what happened?” One of his co-workers asks, wheeling her chair over to his cubicle. 

“He became our boss.” Rhys sighs, still typing on his computer.

“But the way he speaks to you… about being an omega?! I know I’m only a beta, so I don’t really have the same things to battle with, but it’s disgraceful.” She adds.

“She’s right Rhys. We all voted for you to become department head… not only would an omega be better in the way that they treat the department, but everyone likes you. Vasquez is just a dick.” Another worker joins, his head appearing from the cubicle next door to Rhys.

“Yeah, well, if I wanna keep my job, then I just need to bite the bullet and get on with it. I don’t fancy joining the janitorial department anytime soon.” He sighs, saving his document and clicking print before closing it down.

“Is that what he’s threatening you with? Demotion for not obeying his every whim?” The woman questions, following him to the printer, the male co-worker in tow.

“And all the omega ‘favours’ he seems to be inventing.” Rhys groans, his hand sitting just beneath the printer, waiting for his sheets to be dispensed.

“Rhys, that’s… creepy. Like, they might just seem annoying and stuff right now, but who’s to say he won’t escalate and start requesting you do… explicit things with him to keep your job?” The other adds.

“Yeah, that’s the kinda thing that Vasquez would do.” The beta agrees.

“Well, I’ll deal with that when it comes, there’s not a lot I can do right now that within the law.” Rhys sighs, gathering his sheets and checking their order, before knocking them on the table to straighten them out.

“Handsome Jack wouldn’t stand for this, you know how he feels about endotype discrimination.” She points out, the trio heading back to their cubicles.

“Yeah, well, I have no way to get directly in contact with the CEO, and no evidence to back it up so, therefore, a losing case.” Rhys shrugs, returning to his computer.

Later that evening is when everything seems to quickly go to shit.

Everyone had already packed up and headed home, but, of course, Vasquez has held Rhys back, insisting that, as second in command, he needed to complete some paperwork and have a one on one meeting with the alpha.

“Rhys, I need you in my office.” Vasquez calls through the open door, causing Rhys to sigh heavily through his nose.

“I haven’t finished this paperwork yet, sir.” He replies.

“Do it after, I need to see you.  _ Now. _ ” 

Rhys grits his teeth as he stands up and drags himself toward Vasquez’s office, spying the man standing in front of his desk, leaning back against it and inviting him in.

“Shut the door.” He orders, Rhys rolling his eyes as he turns around and shut it behind him. However, when he goes to turn back around, Vasquez presses up against him, locking the office doors and pressing him fully against it.

“Get-!” Rhys starts, fight or flight mode kicking in at the thought that his bonding site is fully exposed toward an alpha.

“Careful Rhysie, remember who writes your paycheques. You’ve been such an obedient, little omega so far, it’d be a shame to ruin that streak by back chatting, right?” He interrupts, a hand snaking down the omega’s chest and to his hips, causing Rhys to shudder and gag. “Now, throughout our careers at Hyperion, I've requested, more than once, that you become my omega. You still willing to turn me down, buttercup?” He starts, liking a stripe over his neck, passing dangerously slow over his bonding site, forcing a groan out of Rhys and his eyes to roll back slightly. “Or are you gonna be a good omega bitch?”

The phone starts ringing. The shrill double beat interrupting the alpha’s train of thought. It would've brought a sense of relief to Rhys, if Hugo had actually let him go. However, he decides Rhys is a lot more important and ignores the call.

He’s about to speak again, before the phone cuts to voice mail.

“Wallethead…” the infamous voice of their CEO drawls through the phone speaker, causing them both to freeze up. “I know you're there. You better not be ignoring my call otherwise I'm gonna come down there and ram your bald so far down your throat you can't breathe.” He growls, forcing the alpha to drag Rhys by his collar over to the desk, forcing him to bury his face into his shoulder, effectively covering his mouth, so he can answer the phone. 

“Sorry sir, I was organising paperwork.” He answers, his voice seemingly a lot smaller and less confident now speaking to the top alpha.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Jack groans, “You have an employee by the name of Rhys in your department, right?” He asks, again causing Rhys to go stiff and Vasquez to glance down at him.

“Um, yeah… why?” He hesitates, the feeling of being caught crawling in his gut.

“Welp, that's not really any of your business, but I need to speak with him. So go get him from his apartment building or whatever he's doing and send him up here. I need him within the next ten minuets. If he's not up here by then I'm holding you both personally responsible.” He orders, abruptly ending the call. 

There's a moment of silence, before Vasquez finally releases him, a sour look on his face, and unlocks the door.

“You better get up there then, otherwise it’s both of our heads on the chopping table.” He mutters, ushering the brunette out of the room.

* * *

Rhys is let into the CEO’s office through the large, hydraulic door by his secretary.

He feels the heavy atmosphere almost immediately, weighing down on his shoulders enough to force him into a small, timid stance as the door shuts behind him.

“If you're trying to be a draft excluder by standing at the door, you’re doing a pretty awful job.” The CEO jokes from where he’s sitting at his desk. “There’s no need to be shy princess. Come up and sit down.” He offers, gesturing the the chair set in front of him.

Slowly and carefully, as if his next step could kill him, which it probably could, Rhys makes his way along the walkway and up the stairs, seating himself directly in front of the CEO.

“Good to meet you kiddo. Omega right? Vasquez’s new ‘second in command’?” He greets holding his hand out, after adding his own quotation marks, which Rhys, tentatively takes, shaking his hand.

“Yes sir.” Rhys nods, breaking into a small sweat. 

Why exactly was he here?

Why was it so important the Handsome Jack even threatened Vasquez?

Has he done something wrong?

He doesn't remember doing anything wrong…

“So… I'm gonna cut right to the chase here babe, because I’m a busy guy, so I just want straight, clean cut, truthful answers from you, ‘Kay pumpkin?” He asks, earning a nod from the brunette.

“Ok, well, you and Hugo Vasquez were in the running for good ol’ Henderson's job right?” The alpha starts.

“Yes sir.” Rhys replies, obediently.

“Enough of the sir’s Rhysie, call me Jack.” He instructs, “I know that Vasquez killed Henderson to get the job, and, all though that has pissed me and you both off, he’s pretty damn good at his job so I can't really fire him… However, it's been brought to my attention, that, not only is he using his Alpha status to state that he’s ‘better and higher than you’, but he’s also started making some rather unacceptable requests and using your job to make you do them, right?”

“Y-yes…” Rhys stammers, confused at who would've dared to rat out Vasquez and that the report actually made it up to Handsome Jack, “how did you-?”

“Not only is the accusation pretty serious stuff cupcake, but you now have some pretty disgusting proof to back it up.” He interrupts, turning his computer monitor to show Rhys the camera feed to Vasquez’s office.”You really don't think that phone call was a coincidence, do you?” He adds, smirking, cocky, but warm.

“Thank you Jack.” Rhys basically breathes, realising that the CEO took time to save his ass.

“So, Wallethead will be punished yadaydayda… and you're getting out of that shithole department. If you want that is. I mean- I don't see why you’d wanna stay after all that when you could be my PA. It’s a higher salary, better working conditions, longer hours but you get to work by my side, under my protection and be  _ the _ highest ranking omega in Hyperion.” Jack rambles, standing from his hair and making his way around the desk to Rhys’ side, “That is, if you accept the job and are good at it.”

“Why… why help me?” Rhys hesitates, unsure at whether he was permitted to ask that type of question.

What if it came off as rude.

“Simple babe, I don’t like endotype discrimination.” He shrugs, holding his hand out. “So what d’ya say, Mr. PA?” He urges.

There's only really a second thought before Rhys makes up his mind, shaking the man’s hand for the second time within five minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite


	9. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys has his own way of dealing with Vasquez, in his own, self satisfying way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christ, i'm sorry this is late again guys, so much crap happened last week.
> 
> First the water stopped working on Monday, so the plumbers came out and then decided they couldn't do anything that day and they'd have to come back on Thursday, so we didn't have any water.
> 
> Then, the Electricity went off on Tuesday, which we found out was because of a wall that has gotten damp (we're not sure if it's a leaky pipe or water from outside is seeping in) so we had the electrician come out and figure out what was going, but he couldn't fix it the same day either. He came back on Wednesday and had to rewire a socket in the garage that led to the house.
> 
> And on top of all that, we've found out that the living room window and possible the whole wall might have to be taken out and put back in, so we have to find somewhere to stay for a couple of weeks.
> 
> Ugh, everything just went to shit really quickly, so I didn't get much done DX 
> 
> I'm gonna try to catch up with myself though so I can finally get back to Sunday upload.
> 
> Thanks for being patient with me and sticking with this story guys <3

“Why are you working Jack? I thought we were gonna have some fun?” Rhys basically whines, pushing his bottom lip out into a pout as he lazily pushes his legs to swing on the office chair, watching the man gathering and organising paperwork.

“Something tells me we’re thinking of very different types of fun, princess.” Jack smirks, looking up through his lashes at the omega perched on his golden throne.

“Hmm, obviously. You're thinking of office sex and I'm thinking of teasing and gloating.” He hums, sussing the man out easily.

“Well, yeah, your ass is always in my mind babe.” Jack teases, pinching the omega’s cheek as he passes by, moving to the other side of the desk. “I'm heading up to drop these off in my home office. I won't be two seconds, please don't get yourself into trouble.” He adds, pressing a kiss to Rhys’ temple as he heads toward the elevator.

“It's like you don't trust me.” Rhys smirks, resting his head on his hands.

“Pfft, yeah, sure, like I  _ would _ trust you when your company rival is supposed to be coming up and you're sitting right next to the button for the trap door.” Jack scoffs, the doors sliding shut behind and the elevator beginning his ascent, catching Rhys playfully sticking his tongue out just before he goes out of view.

Rhys sighs, bringing his hands up to rest behind his head and kicking his feet up onto the desk, closing his eyes and letting the warm scent of freshly made coffee waft into his nostrils.

Since returning to work, Jack had basically turned into  _ his _ PA, running around the office, in between doing paperwork and going to meetings, fetching him water (Rhys is banned from coffee for a few more weeks) and snacks, fawning and petting over the omega whenever he gets a free moment.

It was cute. But Rhys hopes that Jack realises he can stand on his own two feet soon. He can see how this’ll get suffocating really quickly.

That's when the call comes through over Jack’s desk comm, interrupting Rhys’ thoughts and halting his chair swinging.

“Yep?” He answers, finger hovering over the button ready to reply to the secretary outside

“Hugo Vasquez is waiting outside. Shall I send him in? Is Jack there?” Her voice replies, stereo through the speaker.

“He's just gone upstairs for a second. Just send him Sal, I’ll do the drill until Jack comes back.” He requests, a sly grin etching into his lips. He sighs as he rests back into the chair, wiggling his shoulders slightly, feeling the padding under his back, awaiting the familiar face to walk through the door.

He could see it now. The smarmy prick probably wouldn’t saunter through the door like he does from his own office, but it’d definitely damper at seeing his old company rival in the CEO’s seat.

He hears the metallic clunk of the office doors and the gentle whir of the cogs as it begins to unbolt itself. With a hiss, it slides open, allowing Vasquez entry, who strolls, rather confidently, in, hands clasped behind his back and a smirk plastered to his face.

“Handsome Jack sir, you wanted to see me?” He starts, approaching the steps leading to the desk, not even looking in Rhys’ direction.

“Hugo, so glad you stopped by, just hold on.” Rhys hums, drumming his fingers on Jack’s desk as he lazily swings the office chair. He chuckles to himself, doing nothing in particular, and enjoying the look of hatred that quickly takes over Vasquez’s face.

“Rhys? What the hell-?” He starts, a snarl to his words, before he’s interrupted again by the sound of the elevator arriving and Jack stepping out. He instantly catches the furious glare of Vasquez, which instantly softens upon the other alpha’s entry, and rolls his eyes slightly.

“Wallethead? What are you doing in here? I thought Sally was gonna keep you in the entry hall until I called you in.” Jack mutters, making his way toward his desk.

“I think Rhys told your secretary to let me in.” he huffs, realising what the omega is up to.

“Baby, please, no toying around with my workers, ‘Kay?” Jack requests, his tone soft and a small gleam of approval in his eyes, moving to ruffle Rhys’ hair. “Do me a solid kitten and get me a coffee? I'm gasping.” He adds, sitting down in his chair when Rhys moves.

Relief washes over Hugo’s face, completely ignoring the brunette as he basically glides past him toward the coffee pot.

“I thought for a second then you’d given your position over to an omega, sir.” He sighs, a small chuckle to his words.

“And what would be wrong with that Wallethead? I'm sure little Rhysie here could kick your ass into next week.” He smirks, imagining the scene in his head. “But no, you're right, I'm still the CEO and that hot piece of ass is my personal assistant… and my omega, so I'd be nice if I were you.” Jack warns, causing Rhys to almost drop the glass coffee pot in his hands at seeing the look of fear wash over Hugo’s face, trying desperately to hold back his laughter. Rhys pours the hot, steaming liquid into Jack’s already coffee stained mug as the pair continue their conversation, adding a spoon of sugar and a splash of milk, stirring it all together, before bringing it over to the CEO’s desk.

“Thanks kitten.” Jack hums, winking at the brunette and taking a sip, before turning back to the other alpha. “So… why are you here again Wallethead?”

“Uhm, annual review, sir. You requested me?” He hesitates, unsure on the answer himself

“Oh yeah, right. So, plan of action,” Jack starts, lacing his fingers together and resting his hands on the desk, “I’m gonna do your interview and paperwork and then Rhysie here is gonna go with you tomorrow to your office and watch an average day of yours… think of it as an observation session. Then, on the information he relays back to me, I’ll rank you overall for the assessment sheet.” He explains.

“S-Sir? Shouldn’t you be doing the observation? Is it really a good idea to-” Vasquez stammers, trying to make his point without it sounding as if he was against Handsome Jack’s idea.

“I’ve got a very important meeting to attend that I can’t miss or reschedule and I trust Rhys to act like a professional and pass on the necessary information to me.” Jack interrupts, shrugging his shoulders, causing a self-satisfied smirk to pass over Rhys’ lips.

“See you tomorrow Hugo.” Rhys teases, standing by Jack’s side, looking down on the other man.

* * *

“I think today went pretty well, don't you?” Jack hums, sitting on the edge of Rhys’ bed, talking to the brunette through the doorway and across the corridor, waiting for him to brush his teeth. Rhys grunts in forced approval, something clearly eating away at him.

“I still can't believe that Assquez didn't piss himself.” Vaughn mutters, his words sounding genuinely upset.

The pair are spending the week at Rhys’ shared apartment with Vaughn. Rhys, although Jack’s scent sent him into a frenzy and warmed his heart, he missed the smell of his own sheets and room.

Being allowed into somewhere so personal for the omega, an omega’s room being basically like their nest, is doing wonders for the CEO’s ego. And being surrounded by his omega’s scent is sending very interesting signals to his dick too.

“Prick is getting a little too big for boots.” Jack mutters, remembering how he tried to belittle Rhys back in the office.

“Why do you still keep him around then?” Vaughn asks, earning an over exaggerated gesture from Rhys, as if the say ‘exactly! He gets it’, toothbrush still lodged in his mouth.

“So that's what’s wrong with you.” Jack starts, rolling his eyes with a small smile on his lips at the younger man. “Listen up you pair, as unpleasant and grotesque Wallethead is, he's a good worker bee, he gets shit done and keeps stats high, I can't just throw him out of the airlock and pray that someone as good as him stumbles up to the plate. Until we find a class A replacement, I can't do anything.” Jack shrugs, throwing down the basic facts.

“Can we go searching through files?” Vaughn asks, earning a small sigh from Jack as he purses his lips.

“Public and your security clearance only. If I find either of you riffling into documents that don’t concern you, you’re both in trouble.” He replies, firmly. 

“Awesome. With that, I’m going to bed. Night guys.” Vaughn nods, retreating into his room.

“Night bro.”

“Night muscles.”

The beta shuts his door as Rhys turns the bathroom light off and enter his own room, closing the door and watching Jack relax back onto the bed, hands resting behind his head and covers pulled back waiting for Rhys to climb in next to him.

“Whatcha doin' princess?” He hums, watching the younger man type away on his phone.

“Setting my alarm. Figured I'd better get up and be at Vasquez’s office early. That way I can mark him down as being late if he doesn't clock in when he's supposed to.” He smirks, setting the phone on his bedside table and turning to the alpha.

“Evil.” Jack grins, watching the brunette with interest as he straddles his hips, palms coming to lie flat on his broad, scarred chest, fingers splayed over the skin.

“You love it.” Rhys practically purrs, rolling his hips against the bulge in Jack’s pants, causing the CEO to groan and bite his bottom lip, 

“Didn't you just say you had to be up early?” Jack questions, cocking an eyebrow up at the other man.

“Then we’ll make it quick. Just rutting.” Rhys shrugs, lazily rolling his hips into Jack’s, revelling in how it makes his eyes roll back into his head.

* * *

Rhys kept his promise. Once both of them came that night, and changed their underwear, they collapsed by each others side, Rhys draping a leg over Jack’s hips and burying his face into the crook of his neck. Jack had strokes his fingers gently through the hairs on the nape of his neck and whispered soft nothings to him as he drifted off to sleep, before falling into slumber himself.

They slept peacefully together, until the shrill, repetitive tone of Rhys’ alarm woke them both the next morning.

With a groan, Rhys turn from his side onto his back and reach to his bedside table, flipping the phone onto snooze, lest he fall back asleep again. How he wanted to remain in bed with the alpha and the warmth he produced.

“I would try and convince you to stay in bed, but I know you’re set on making Wallethead’s day hell.” Jack mutters, his words muffled as he buries his face into the pillow, inhaling the omega scent laid heavily on the fabric.

“I wouldn’t mind doing it a little later in the day though.” Rhys sighs, fighting back a yawn as he sits up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and letting his feet rest on his bedroom carpet, toes curling against the soft fabric. “You need to get up too you know?” he adds, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck, glancing back at the alpha, watching his eyebrows twitch slightly as his eyes remain shut.

“I only have a meeting today babe.” Jack sighs, snuggling further down into the sheets.

“Yeah but it’s at nine thirty and, you even said yourself, you can’t or reschedule it.” Rhys reminds.

“I hate when you’re right.” the CEO groans, shifting so he ends up sitting next to the brunette, their shoulders touching as they both stare at the wall in front of them.

“Someone has to be.” Rhys teases, feeling the man turn to him, eyes boring holes into the side of his head, causing the younger man to smirk.

“Watch it cupcake.” Jack growls, poking him in the side and causing him to flinch. The omega can’t help but snicker as he stands and begins to get changed, feeling the warmth of the other man coming up behind him, arms wrapping around his waist, head burying into the crook of his neck and laying gentle kisses there.

“I think you should come into work soon without anything on, just your underwear… I’d kill a man to just see you in those pants for a day.” He purrs softly into the shell of Rhys’ ear.

“Get changed Jack.” Rhys groans, a broad grin on his face, attaching his cybernetic arm.

“You’re no fun in the morning.” Jack huffs, pulling away from him and stooping down to pick up his trousers, shuffling them up his legs, without unbuttoning them.

However, before he can put his shirt on, he’s suddenly attacked from behind, the younger omega jumping him, arms wrapping around his neck and legs around his hips, ankles locking together.

“No fun in the morning? That isn’t very nice Jackie.” Rhys whines, barely hiding the panic in his voice as Jack stumbles slightly, fingers flinching as he holds onto his wrist tighter so he doesn't fall.

“If we both didn’t have such an important day ahead of us today, I’d drop you back in that bed and show what  _ morning fun _ is like.” Jack growls, opening the bedroom door and carrying the brunette to the kitchen, where they walk into Vaughn who’s preparing breakfast.

“Plates ready when you are.” Vaughn offers, trying to ignore their suggestive tones and looks, he’d rather not know what his best bro and alpha were talking about. Jack sets Rhys down on the floor and sits down next to him on one of the counter chairs, both tucking into fried eggs and bacon.

“Big day today.” Vaughn grins, making his own breakfast.

“Ugh, somehow I’m not as excited as I thought I’d be.” Rhys groans, resting his head on his cybernetic arm, fork in the other, as he chews down on his bacon.

“If he says anything-” Jack starts, starting the same speech about how ‘If he says anything just come to me and i’ll sort it out’.

“I know Jack, I’ll be fine.” He hums, smiling, tired but warm.

“Reckon I can have the CCTV code for his office? Just in case... Something happens.” Vaughn asks, his words hesitant as he watches Rhys shake his head, shifting to look down at his plate as a smile cracks his face.

“You mean, in case Wallethead manages to piss Rhysie off enough that ‘something happens’?” Jack corrects, causing a small, guilty blush to spread across Vaughn's cheeks.

“Y-Yeah.” He stammers, after a short silence.

“We’ll see.”

Jack pretends that he didn’t see the small fist pump that the beta does at his answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite


	10. It's Tactful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys finally settles some old scores and the affects of spending a year with Handsome Jack show through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's actually been forever, sorry guys.
> 
> On a different note, I've just come back from Barcelona and it was beautiful! It's added some fresh, new inspiration for my art and writing so I'm beginning to feel a lot better!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Rhys yawns as he watches the clock on the wall tick over to a minuet past nine, to which he marks down on his palm screen.

**LATE ARRIVAL**

**CLOCKED IN:**

He leaves it blank, waiting for the man to show up before filling it in.

“You look bored.” Jack muses through his ECHOcomm, prompting the brunette to press a small button on it, accepting his call.

“Stop using CCTV to spy on me.” Rhys smirks, glancing up at the camera across the hall that's directed toward him, poking his tongue out at it.

“Just keeping an eye on ya babe, thought you could do with some company.” He purrs into his ear.

“I could do with some coffee.” The omega groans, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms, yawning again and stretching his back.

“Ah ah, sorry princess, can't allow that. Caffeine would probably wreck you right now.” He chuckles awkwardly.

“I know… it's my own fault really, but live and learn I guess.” He shrugs sighing lightly, his head rolling back to rest on the wall he's leaning against. “He’s two minutes late.” Rhys adds, glancing at the clock again.

“Shit, you're really clamping down on him huh?” Jack whistles lowly, the smirk evident in his tone.

“Karma’s a bitch, huh?”

He hears Jack chuckle through the speaker.

“You're here already?” A voice from down the hallway interrupts them, Rhys’ eyes dragging over the the man storming his way.

“Watch it Vasquez, I'm writing the evaluation that could fire you, remember?” Rhys warns, earning a scoff from the older alpha.

“Yeah, I'm sure you'd love to get me fired huh? Love it so much that you’d lie on my eval?” He accuses, barging past the PA and into his office.

“Well, I don't really have to, you're already late.” Rhys points out, trying to keep the sled satisfied smirk from his face.

**LATE ARRIVAL**

**CLOCKED IN: 9:04**

He hears Vasquez groan and grumble something under his breath, but Rhys let's it slide, finding it oddly satisfying, knowing that he was causing this much hassle and irritation for the other man.

“Harsh babe… harsh.” Jack chuckles through his comm. “I’ll keep you on speaker just in case throughout the day. I don't trust Wallethead as far as I can throw him and I don't want him getting any ideas.”

“Worry wart.” Rhys mumbles.

“Hey now, just keeping an eye out for my favourite employee. Don’t think that you can get cocky with me just because you can with Vasquez babe.” Jack warns, his tone playful.

“I’ll talk to you later… maybe take an early break because of how boring this is going to be.” the omega hums, the suggestive words sparking Jack’s interest.

“Ooo, me likey, chat later kitten.”

* * *

Rhys watches with boredom in his eyes and disgust in his mind as Vasquez gets on with his everyday duties, keeping up the fake charade for the fourth hour.

Rhys knows this isn’t actually how Assquez is, first hand experience. He isn’t  _ actually _ nice to the office workers, let alone his own department. However, with no primary evidence, he can’t mark anything down in his report, other than he’s actually doing his job, and pretty darn well too.

Crap.

How can he write a bad report if there’s nothing bad to write about?!

With a sigh, Rhys glances at the clock and decides, he’s wasted enough time here and that he’d just have to leave the report with the information he has on it.

“I’ll leave you to it, Jack should be done with his meeting by now,” he starts, standing from his chair and making his way out of the office. “You should receive your finished assessment by tomorrow evening.”

“Allow me.” Hugo suddenly offers, standing from his desk chair and making his way to open the door for him.

“This won’t give you extra points y’know?” Rhys teases, rather crudely, eying the alpha. However, before he fully reaches the door, Vasquez’s hand darts out and wraps around Rhys’ throat, pushing him back and pinning him against the wall.

“You think that just because you’re now Handsome Jack’s bitch, I won’t try and kill you for the humility and annoyance you’ve put me through the past few days? You’re not invincible Rhys. You’re just the top dog’s fuckable chew toy, a bed warmer if you will, and when he finally gets tired of you and drops you, I’ll be waiting to tear you apart.” He snarls, lips uncomfortably close to Rhys’ ear. There’s a short silence between the pair and Vasquez pulls back slightly, before Rhys smirks and a chuckle slips past his lips.

“Did you hear that Jack? I think I’ve just been threatened.” He laughs, soaking up the sudden bolt of fear jolt through the alpha in front of him.

“Oh, I  _ know _ you did babe. I’ve already got his replacement sorted out, down in a sec.” Jack growls over the main system comms. Wallethead recovers from his initial shock a little quicker than Rhys would’ve like, bringing a fist back and connecting it with his cheek, crushing into his cheekbone and sending a cracking sensation through Rhys’ skull.

“If I’m going to die, I’m taking you with me, omega.” He spits. Rhys is quick to recover though and brings his knee up, direct hit, causing Hugo to double over, loosening his grip on the brunette and allow him to get an easy hit in.

“What, you think that being around Jack all day, everyday, means I need him for protection? He has a target on his back twenty four seven, from hitmen, assassin’s, Vault Hunters… hell, even some Hyperion workers.. Which automatically makes it my mark to carry too. You really think he’d allow me to stay with him and walk around  _ without _ basic defence?” Rhys scoffs, circling the man kneeling on the floor. Rhys  _ has _ to be careful. Yes, Jack had given him basic self-defence training, but that was just so he can hold off long enough for either Jack, Tim, Nisha or anyone else to reach him before his attacker had chance to actually do formidable damage. Although he has his cybernetics, he needed time to aim and add power to actually get a decent shot in. Vasquez is fairly bigger in the size and muscle department, meaning that if he rushes him, he’d easily pin the small omega, and Rhys has no doubt he’d take the kill whilst he had the chance.

“Vasquez,” Rhys sighs, taking ahold of the pistol in the back of his belt and pulling it out, cocking it and lining it up with the other man’s head. “You’re really slipping, huh?”

Vasquez chuckles, shaking his head slightly, before sighing.

“Using a gun is the coward's way out, Rhys.” He hisses.

“But in this case, it’s tactful. It doesn’t take a genius to know that you’d easily overpower me in a fist fight. I’m not about to die to your hands because of an attempted knock at my pride.

“Even so, you couldn’t kill me. Have you ever killed anyone Rhys? You don’t have the guts.” He tries again, causing Rhys to roll his eyes, hitting Vasquez in the temple with the butt of his pistol.

“You said yourself that you’re gonna die anyway, so what does it matter?” He shrugs, ears picking up the sound of footsteps approaching the office, “Besides, I don’t have to... “ He adds, the office doors swinging open and Handsome Jack storming through.

“That's  _ my _ job.” The alpha growls, “You’ve threatened  _ my _ omega asswipe and you know what they say about biology; An alpha will  _ always _ protect his omega… which makes you my problem now cupcake.” He continues, cracking his knuckles as he stalks toward his prey. However, Rhys suddenly appears in front of him, hands resting on the CEO’s chest, pistol pointing away from him.

“You're going to kill him?” Rhys questions, causing broader man to cock his eyebrow.

“Uh… yeah? I already have his replacement lined up remember? I’m not exactly gonna let him get away with this babe.” Jack murmurs, bringing a hand up to catch the younger man’s chin, levelling his head to look into his eyes.

“Yeah I know, but don't you think you could let me do it?” Rhys hums, a small, almost innocent, smile crossing his lips.

“Y-You want to kill Wallethead?” 

“Mhmm.” Rhys nods, his smile getting wider.

“Are you sure? Not that I don't believe you or anything but only a year ago you puked at the sight of brain matter.” Jack chuckles.

“Trust me, I can handle it. Hanging around with you for a year means that I'm used to seeing blood and viscera.” The omega reasons, watching Jack’s lips purse before he sighs.

“I suppose you’ve never actually used that gun I bought you… this might be a good time to break it in. And it would be nice to actually watch you pop your cherry.” He ponders, before stepping back, “He’s all yours then kitten, I'll be right over here if you need me.”

Rhys inwardly rejoices, smitten with the idea that he's finally been given permission to kill his company rival, old boss and tormenter.  He begins to approach, feeling the weight of his pistol in his hand, keeping his cybernetic one free just in case Vasquez tried anything, before dropping to his knees over the alpha, straddling his thighs and sitting in his lap.

“It's a shame y’know? You were actually pretty good at your job, maybe we would've been on level footing with our skill levels at this job… but I never thanked you. I'd say that, because of you, I got the better deal out of everything huh? I met  _ our _ idol, got a job as his PA and now I'm living the high life with him as his omega! All because you were arrogant, desperate, shallow-” 

“Yeah ok Rhys, we get it.” Vasquez interrupts, rolling his eyes and groaning, “You're the bigger man, you won, blah blah blah. How about we just get this over with? Or are you gonna torture me with your words? If so, I'd rather Jack kill me.” He adds, leaning forward slightly to press his forehead against the muzzle of Rhys’ pistol.

“I'm not finished yet ASSquez.” The brunette snarls.

“I'm sure you're not, I forget that your slutty omega instincts are loving you sitting in the lap of a strong alpha, pressed so close to my-” 

A gunshot cuts him off, blood spray splattering over Rhys’ face and chest, extending up his arms and staining his hands, the wall behind Vasquez being dyed red, chunks of his brain slipping down to the floor as his body falls to the side, crumpling in the puddle of his remains.

“I'd rather be covered in your blood and brains than hear the rest of that sentence.” Rhys mutters, standing and moving back from the body, feeling Jack’s eyes on him.

“Wow, cupcake, that was-” Jack begins, regaining his composure from the wide eyes and gawping mouth, “pretty darn hot.” He purrs, pulling the omega in close, pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. “Hold on!” Jack suddenly interrupts, pulling his comm out and dialling Nisha’s number.

“What do you want Jack? I’m not coming up to get pissed with you and listen to you talk about your puppy love sickness.” She sighs, earning a stifled chuckle from Rhys.

“No, Nish… it finally happened!” He stammers, rolling his eyes.

“What happened?” She questions, sitting up slightly, her interest peaked. “You and Rhys are gonna get married?! You pair bonded?!!... You didn’t get him pregnant before you bonded did you?” She shoots off, her voice deadpanning on the last question.

“What? No! Rhysie finally used the pistol I gave him. He killed his first person!” He basically rejoices.

“Good job kid! You’ll have to tell me about it when we next see each other… or send over the CCTV.” She hums, “Now, please don’t call me during what is probably going to be the inevitable post-murder sex, unless you want me to come over and join you.” She smirks, winking at the pair.

“Heh, I don’t think-” Jack starts, before Rhys interrupts.

“I’ve never done a threesome before Nish, let me get prepped, ‘kay? Besides, I think I need to train on my BDSM in whips before involving you.” He grins, winking back, leaving Jack baffled.

“Jack… what have you done to this kid, corrupted him?” Nisha teases, “But you’ll have to train in a lot more than whips, pretty boy.” She adds, chewing her bottom lips, “Ciao.”

“Did you… were you two just… flirting?” Jack stammers, hand still out holding his comm. “And did you just say that you were interested in a threesome?!” He adds, eyes instantly on the omega.

“C’mon Handsome, Vaughn should still be at work… unless you wanna change the rules and have a bit of office fun?” Rhys distracts, changing the topic at a wiggle of his eyebrows.

“I think, after the hard, boring day, as well as incredibly well executed kill, you deserve a bed to be worshipped on. But I’m sure we can use my desk afterwards.” Jack hums, allowing the brunette to lead him out into the corridor and toward his apartment by his hand, not before stopping to ask one of the office workers to call up the janitor's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: nhongoochitsuite


	11. Sex with Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just pure smut to round off the fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, we have reached the end.
> 
> Thank you to everyone that has followed this fic (a lot of you have basically followed religiously and that is amazing!) and I apologise for how I kinda fell out of the planned uploads.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed this fic and I hope to see you in the next one! I've got a fair amount of chaptered and one-shot fics coming up, so keep your eyes peeled :3

Rhys’ hands drag across Jack’s chest as the older man lies on his mattress, sheets kicked to the bottom of the bed and his heads pressed into the plush pillows.

He uses his fingernails, dragging them over his flesh and watching the short trail of lighter skin, before it quickly fades to a soft red. Pushing his hands back along the previously travelled path, he cups them around the broader man’s neck, before massaging his fingertips into the back of his head, Jack’s rough hands travelling up his arms, feeling all the dents and crevasses of his cybernetic arm. He can't stop the groan pass his lips when Rhys’ thumbs roll back and forth over his neck, sending a jolt of adrenaline through his body at the tease of choking.

“Don't tease.” He growls, a disappointing frown being betrayed by a pleased, playful smirk.

“You do.” Rhys argues, feeling Jack’s hands drop to squeeze his ass as his rolls his hips into his.

“Well yeah, I'm Handsome Ja-” the alpha starts with a roll of his eyes, before he’s cut off by the lack of air and two thumbs pressing, rather dangerously, into his windpipes.

“You  _ can _ be quiet.” Rhys teases with a smirk. He keeps the pressure on Jack’s throat as he continues to roll his hips, back arching and head falling back with parted lips.

“Alpha’s always think they're so much better and in control that omega’s with this… but really, you're trying your best not to mess your pants right now, huh,  _ kiddo _ ?” He purrs, a bite to the nickname, feeling the man underneath him shudder. Rhys finally releases his hold on Jack’s throat, the CEO take img into a heavy gulp of air, before his own hand darts up to Rhys’ neck, grabbing the back of it and pulling him down to force their lips together.

“Since when did you become so mouthy?” Jack growls, their lips barely away from one another's, brushing together when he speaks.

“Killing someone is really liberating, huh?” The omega shrugs, before practically devouring Jack’s lips again, biting harshly on his bottom lip, tugging and drawing blood, allowing it to pool in his own mouth.

“If I knew you were into BDSM, I would've tried it with you ages ago, kitten.” Jack hums.

“Well, better get used to it then, we have that threesome with Nisha to train up for.” He smirks, tongue poking out of his lips to lick up the dribble of Jack’s blood going down his chin, his finger quickly following to pick up whatever he missed.

“Fuck,” the alpha breathes, almost choking on his own spit, “that was hot.” His hands move to grip at the pale thighs over him, squeezing his fingertip in, nails leaving red marks and shallow dents in the omega's skin. Rhys leans down again, the other man’s nails dragging harshly across his skin, and he attaches his lips to Jack’s neck, sucking and nipping the flesh. Large hands move to his back, scratching down, moving over the curves of his muscles and making a path, the pair now fully engaged in a game of ‘who can mark their partner the most’.

Rhys’ lips travel down further, across and over his chest, down the centre of his defined muscles and stopping at his navel, despite the urgency in the buck and rise of his hips.

“You're gonna piss me off cupcake.” He snarls, reaching down for the brunettes hair, but missing as Rhys quickly leans to the side, sitting up straight again from his arched, hunched over position.

“Why’s that?” Rhys musses, a shit-eating grin spreading across his lips.

“Because you're teasing.” Jack mutters, the strain evident in his words.

“You think  _ this _ is teasing?” Rhys chuckles, earning an eye roll from the CEO.

“Rhys I swear to god-” 

The younger man can't help but huff, before smirking and reaching before himself, grabbing ahold of Jack’s leaking cock and slipping into easily into his slick hole.

“Ffucck.” Jack shudders, his eyes rolling back into his head and Rhys gradually begins to gyrate his hips. After regain at least some of his composure, Jack moves, making to flip Rhys onto his back and switch their positions, but his halted by Rhys slipping off of him.

“Ah!-” he exclaims with a bite, cocking an eyebrow and pressing a firm hand against Jack’s chest, keeping him still, “my bed, my rules. If you wanna take control in here, I get to be in charge for the office sex.” He continues, a dominant tone taking his words.

There's a silence in the air and a stillness in the room as Jack thinks over Rhys’ proposal.

On the one hand, he could really go for drilling the kid right into the bed, press his face into the mattress and fuck him so hard that he can't walk tomorrow.

But it was  _ his _ office.  _ His _ domain. He has so many flashy little devices around there that he could use to make things a little more… interesting.

Fuck.

“Fine.” He sulks, laying his hands down on the bed, keeping them close to Rhys’ calves and not meeting the younger’s eyes.

“Oh c’mon Jackie, don't pout.” Rhys hums, pressing soft, gentle kisses along his jawline. “I'm gonna need you to hold your hands up like-” he starts, taking Jack’s arms and bending them ninety degrees at the elbow, “this.” He finishes, taking one hand with his cybernetic, lacing their fingers together, earning an inquisitive look from the alpha, before sitting back down on Jack’s cock and taking ahold of his other hand. Jack hums appreciatively as Rhys pushes against his hands, using him to ride his dick, knot already swelling.

“Ughhh-” Rhys groans, swallowing thickly as the knot begins to catch on the edges of his hole, “you’re  _ this _ close already?” He huffs, breath leaving him as he drops back down, thighs hitting and rubbing against the flesh of Jack’s hips.

“What happens when you tease a man so much, princess.” Jack murmurs, head falling back into the pillows and an exasperated groan passing through his lips.

“Wanna finish for me now, babe?” Rhys purrs, leaning down to whisper in the shell of his ear, before pressing soft, loving kisses over his cheek and down his neck.

“Oh, you are  _ not _ getting out of this one easily.” Jack growls, pulling a hand away to grab Rhys own cock, watching him freeze, chewing on his bottom lip, before lazily continuing to rock his hips. Rhys releases both of his hands to, instead, rest on his elbows as he begins to pick up his pace.

“Shitshishit-” Rhys repeats, the words like a mantra, as Jack’s knot swells, catching and stopping any more movements, his cum filling him up, with a guttural, primal growl from the man beneath him. The feeling pushes the omega over the edge and he can’t stop his back from arching as he cums into Jack’s fist with a strangled cry, before falling completely onto Jack, resting his head on his broad chest, both letting the silence fill with their heavy breathing.

“I love you Rhys.” Jack mutters, a hand running through the brunette’s damp with sweat hair, prompting him to look up at the alpha.

“I love you too Jack.” He hums, a warm, breathless smile gracing his lips.

Silence overtakes them again as Rhys thinks hard about his next words, contemplating the outcomes and ultimately deciding that the worst that can happen is Jack will say now. “Do you… maybe, wanna bond soon?” He stammers, turning his head away slightly to avoid looking at the wide eyed expression he’s currently receiving. “I-It’s just, I’ve been thinking, there’s no one I’d like more to bond with and- I know we haven’t really been together that long, but Nisha and Tim have said that we’ve both been admiring each other for a pretty long time, and we have been working together for over a year now and I really like you and…” He rambles, his words becoming frantic as his fingers dance awkwardly over Jack’s tanned skin, “I mean, you don’t have to if-”

“Why wouldn’t I want to?” Jack interrupts, earning, short, hopeful glances from the omega in his arms. “I love you Rhys… You’re not just the current thing, I genuinely wanna spend the rest of my life with you. I haven’t approached the subject because I know how personal and serious of a topic it is for omega’s and I didn’t want to rush you into anything. But, if you feel like you’re ready and you’re sure it’s me you want, then I will gladly bond with you.” he adds, assuring the other man enough that he turns his head fully to the CEO.

“Really?” Rhys almost squeals, an excited grin on his lips.

“Yeah, if you want we can just do it casually, or we could make it a big event for ourselves. Whenever you’re ready, just say. But don’t rush yourself for my sake ok? Only say when you’re definitely ready.” Jack offers, earning a firm nod.

Silence falls between the pair again, Jack practically feeling the electric, exciting feelings buzzing off the satisfied omega, as fatigue begins to overtake their bodies and sleep becomes ever more appealing.

“Don’t think this chat changes how much I’m gonna wreck you back at the office, kitten.” Jack musses, a teasing smirk playing on his lips, a amused chuckle escaping Rhys’ lips.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you guys! <3
> 
> Tumblr:

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, what'cha think?
> 
> Why not let me know in either the comments/bookmarks, liking the fic to telling me on Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite
> 
> Thanks for reading,  
> See you next week!


End file.
